The 12 Elements of AshMas, Volume 6
by Pete the Rock
Summary: The sixth volume of Ash and twelve of the anime's girls to love him. Parody of the "12 Days of Christmas." Ash/Harem
1. Maid to Help

_Disclaimer: No ownership of Pokémon._

 _ **The 12 Elements of AshMas, Volume VI**_

Pokémon Type: Normal

Shippings: MaidSeasonsShippings

* * *

 _One-Shot 1: Maid to Help_

* * *

Ash, Brock, Dawn and their Pokémon friends returned to the Mountain Hut Maid café, a place where they acted as maids to help the three sisters before. Ash didn't want to wear the maid outfit again, but he felt little choice. "Cheer up, Ash!" laughed Dawn. "You didn't do so bad last time." To Ash, the compliment seemed like a mockery.

"True, you did attract more customers than I turned away," he recalled. As he shifted through the outfits, he found some black waiter uniforms, though Ash didn't recognize the title. "Hey, here's some male maid uniforms!" Dawn blinked but knew what he meant.

"Do you mean waiter or butler uniforms?" Ash irked a little, now knowing the titles.

"I'll go with waiter since this _is_ a café." He draped one over himself but the sleeve length were a little big for him. Another one had the right length, best for him. "Here we go!" He found some tinier uniforms, best for Pikachu and perhaps Piplup. "I'll be back!" In a few minutes, he changed from his normal clothes to the uniform found. Coming out, Dawn whistled to his new look.

"Looking sharp!" Pikachu and Piplup agreed. Also viewing were two of the three sisters, Spring and Summer.

"Shall we wait on you, good sir?" joked Spring. The trainers turned to the two sisters, ready for the day.

"Ever since Brock worked with Autumn, business boomed," Summer explained. "It's a good thing you guys came back. Today's suppose to be busy as heck." Brock and Autumn entered with steel drums full of Miltank Milk.

"Boy, do we have a lot of milk on hand!" cheered Autumn.

"Once we get everything set," Brock started. "We can open for business." After sometime to set up, Summer opened the door to the café. Before long, customers came pouring into the café. The men, young and old, adored the maids in their outfits, even Dawn. While there weren't as many women in the place, they did adore Ash's waiter's outfit as he took orders along with Dawn, Summer and Spring. Autumn and Brock worked feverishly to each order and even the Pokémon aided with bringing their drinks and meeting each customer's Pokémon like sharing Lemonade and Poffins with a trainer's Marshtop. At one point, a suspicious man noticed one customer eying hard on Summer. Ash saw him from the corner of his eye as he stood to approach the middle sister. He began to walk to Summer, unaware that Ash swooped from behind.

"Can I help you sir?" he asked. The man blinked when he turned to Ash.

"Oh!" he stuttered. "I-I wanted to know if my latté's ready!" Ash nodded, wanting to trust the man without causing a disturbance.

"Let me check!" Ash turned to the window but Sudowoodo appeared with a cup of latté.

("Got it right here,") it offered. Ash snagged the tray from Sudowoodo before giving the latté to the customer.

"Right on time. Thanks, Sudowoodo!" The Imitation Pokémon saluted before waddling back to Brock.

"Thanks!" the customer praised. "And sorry if I acted suspicious to you. I'm married and chasing those girls wasn't my intention."

"No problem. Just looking out for everyone." Sitting down, the customer enjoyed drinking the latté he ordered. A little auburn-haired girl tugged on Ash's uniform.

"Excuse me!" she called up with a Teddursa by her. Ash glanced down to see the little girl. "Can I get a chocolate Miltank milk for me and Teddy here?" Ash knelt and smiled at the girl as Summer reached the two.

"Sure thing!" Summer patted the girl on the head.

"Hey, why don't you sit with your mom and we'll bring it out," she advised.

"Okay!" the girl agreed before dashing to where her mother sat. Business continued for sometime. One of the Miltank entered the kitchen and to Autumn before tapping on the shoulder, alerting the redhead.

"Ilta?" she wondered. Ilta mooed frantically before Autumn and Brock started to sense trouble.

"The other Miltank?" he guessed. As quick as her hooves could run, Ilta exited the kitchen to find Team Rocket's balloon carrying the other Miltanks. Autumn's scream alerted her sisters and the trainers to rush outside, finding the balloon.

"Miltank!" cried Spring and Summer.

"Team Rocket!" shouted Ash. "Get back here with those Miltank!" To Jessie and James, that was their cue to start the motto.

"Listen, isn't that the twerp just now?" started Jessie.

"That twerp should relax, not have a cow!" added James.

"On the wind!"

"Pass the stars!"

"And in your ears!" mewed Meowth. Hearing the motto again, even Ash had to be annoyed with their constant rambling.

"You guys like to milk an opportunity, don't you!" he argued, making a pun on the issue at hand. Meowth cackled to Ash's rant.

"He's got me curdled in laughter!" Jessie didn't appreciate the puns the Alley Cat Pokémon and the enemy made.

"Now you two are being cheesy," she punned herself while mulling. She brought Yanmega's Pokéball forward. "Ancient Power, Yanmega!" The Dragonfly Pokémon emerged before building up power to fire down at the maids and heroes. The Ancient Power attack seemed to target Spring but Ash jumped in front of the path. He tackled the eldest sister from harm as it smashed the land. The Miltank watched, horrified to what almost was a direct hit. Ash turned, anger filling his eyes. He snagged his own Pokéball.

"Staravia, I choose you!" he summoned. Out came the Avian Pokémon. Pikachu jumped on board for flight. "Staravia, Aerial Ace! And Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Pikachu and Staravia broke away and Pikachu charged his electricity. That's when Jessie's Wobbufett escaped from his Pokéball to disrupt the process. Ash saw the addition, a plan in place as Staravia's Aerial Ace sliced the glass containers dangling below the basket holding the Miltank. The three Milk Cow Pokémon fell from the sky, forcing Dawn to react.

"Piplup, catch the Miltank with Whirlpool!" she ordered. Piplup reached under the falling Miltank before summoning a Whirlpool. The Miltank splashed in the Whirlpool and fell softly to the ground. Jessie smirked, believing Wobbuffet's Mirror Coat would stop Pikachu's Thunderbolt.

"Come on, Pikachu!" she taunted. "Hit us if you can!" When Wobbuffet began to glow, Ash sneered.

"Go for it, Pikachu!" encouraged Ash. "With Iron Tail!" Pikachu stopped sparking up and swung Iron Tail on Wobbuffet. The Steel-Type attack smacked the Patient Pokémon on the head and knocked him down from the basket. This stunned and horrified Jessie, not expecting the snap reaction.

"Wobbuffet!" Falling, Wobbuffet appeared to be heading into the Whirlpool, still using Mirror Coat, though. Just after the last Miltank escaped the Whirlpool, Wobbuffet touched down, but his Mirror Coat didn't help. It repelled the Whirlpool and left Wobbuffet without a "catch net." It hit the ground in a horrid thud, but appeared to only be knocked out. Piplup had his own Whirlpool splash him. Dawn's starter moaned, soaked. Pikachu fired his Thunderbolt, nailing the burner and Team Rocket. The shock stopped everyone before the burner exploded. Staravia saw and caught the falling Pikachu before descending to the ground as Team Rocket flew to the sky. "Who in the world taught that twerp that cheesy move?"

"You'd think after all these years of us chasing the twerp and his Pikachu," James explained. "He'd have a few tricks to deal with us!"

"Even so, dat was a dirty trick!" yelled Meowth. "And _we're_ da dirty ones!"

"So in other words, he gave us a taste of our own medicine?!"

"Not Gouda!" punned Jessie. All three flew to the sky, but not without their signature sign-off.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" they shouted in unison. Once gone, the maids and trainers celebrated as the Miltank reunited with Spring, Summer and Ilta. Ash hugged Pikachu and petted Staravia for their work. That's when Wobbuffet woke up, scared that it stayed against its own behalf.

("Master?!") it wailed. ("Master!") Turning to find the maids and heroes, as well as some customers to hear it, Wobbuffet felt cornered.

"Surprised that after it fell from that high up, it's moving around as such," Brock noticed.

"After joining Team Rocket and trailing me and Pikachu through Johto, Hoenn, Kanto and Sinnoh, its use to falling by now," Ash recalled. Spring approached Wobbuffet with little caution.

"It's alright, Wobbuffet," she tried to ease. "We'll make sure you're taken care of before your owner gets you back." The Patient Pokémon felt grateful for her hospitality. She gave the Pokémon a glass of Miltank Milk. Wobbuffet guzzled it in seconds before standing back on its feet. Spring soon returned to Ash but not wasting a second, she leaned in and kissed Ash on the lips. "You certainly... _maid_ my day." Summer and Autumn awed the moment. Dawn steamed while Brock crumbled to the ground from the kiss. The crowd that saw the battle cheered Ash and Spring's kiss.

"Okay, everyone!" huffed Summer. "Show's over!" Everyone reentered the café and business resumed. Spring's smile stayed with her and Summer could tease about it. Dawn tried her best not to let the kiss bother her. Autumn and Brock stayed in the kitchen with the drinks. Ash tended to more customers with Wobbuffet as a shadow. He helped some of the girls who teased him about the kiss. The Pokémon chided in laughter with some of the items the girls joked on. After a long day, the café closed its doors to the public. Ash and Wobbuffet cleaned tables. Watching, Ash had a thought to how good Wobbuffet performed.

"Jessie's taught you on plenty of things, hasn't she?" he asked.

("From temporary jobs,") Wobbuffet recalled. Summer came out to see the process.

"Hey, tables are looking good," she surveyed. "And Wobbuffet is listening to my instructions. Good work." Ash and Wobbuffet smiled to the praise.

("Thanks, human!") Summer patted Wobbuffet on the head to make sure it understood the ordeal.

"We'll keep you around until your trainer arrives." Wobbuffet acknowledged the promise. "So that happened again with Team Rocket. I swear, not even a restraining order would keep those three and their Pokémon away from you."

"Yeah..." hummed Ash. "They're a persistent bunch." As Ash and Wobbuffet resumed cleaning, Dawn and Brock returned to report on their chores.

"Ilta and the Miltank are back in the barn," Dawn briefed.

"Thanks!" honored Summer. "Anyway, Autumn's got something for you and the Pokémon to try." Brock and Dawn wondered what Autumn had in store and headed to the back, along with Pikachu and Piplup.

"You can go on, Wobbuffet," Ash encouraged. "It's just a few chairs I can get." Wobbuffet agreed and waddled to the back. To Summer, this was a moment she looked forward to.

"You know, I was gonna say that."

"Sorry."

"Yeah, well anyway… I wanted to thank you personally for not only rescuing our Miltank but keeping Spring safe... and for helping out with the customers. Heard about that one guy who snagged Dawn's skirt but you had things under control."

"Come on, Summer. I'm just looking out for my friends."

"And I believe you. Perhaps if you want, the next time you guys want to help us with the café again, I can get you a new uniform and maybe a fake mustache to look a little more presentable." Ash scoffed to the fake mustache.

"I don't think a mustache on me would look good." Summer laughed to the denial.

"I didn't think it would, either. Still, you did… ahem… _maid_ our day with your help." As Brock wanted to ask Ash about something, he saw Ash receive a kiss from the middle sister. His heart sank hard to the bottom of his body as Ash got more love from the sisterly maids than he did.

"Not again..." he moaned while Autumn watched. She thought of a way to help Brock with his dilemma.

"Look at it this way, Brock," she started. "I can make your day."

"Yeah, but still..." To Brock, he needed more than a cup of coffee to get his hopes back on track. Ash? Well, Spring and Summer have found their cup of tea.

* * *

END of NORMAL

Next… FAIRY


	2. Sara-Nated

_Pokémon Type: Fairy  
Shipping: MiragePrincessShipping_

* * *

 _One-Shot 2: Sara-Nated_

* * *

It had been an exhausting day for the heroes and the princess. Brought over to the Mirage Kingdom by Team Rocket, having Togepi taken from Misty and then helped by the Paradise Togepi to evolve to Togetic… Now, Togetic and the Paradise Togepi danced in the air. "Look how happy the Togepi are now," May awed.

"All thanks to Togetic," Max pointed out. The Paradise Togepi, despite no wings, flew to a tear in the sky in the shape of a door.

"There they go," Brock called. "Back to Paradise."

"I'm so grateful for them!" praised Princess Sara. The time spent, Misty was ready to return home.

"Time we should head back to Cerulean City, Togetic," she advised. Togetic wasn't sure about leaving the Paradise Togepi to fend for themselves.

("Mom, I can't,") Togetic refused. ("I can't abandon the Paradise after we saw Hansen's scheme play out. I feel like the Togepi there need me.") Though not understanding Pokémon, Misty felt Togetic's passion.

"You… wanna stay?"

("I have to!") No one else understood the Happiness Pokémon's chirping, instead hinting to Misty's reaction.

"I wonder why?" May asked.

"I think Togetic is worried that if someone evil like Hansen were to rise up, this would happen all over again," Sara guessed. "You wanna say and protect the Paradise Togepi?"

("I do!") answered Togetic. Ash and Pikachu awed the baby now grown.

"That's great, Togetic!" he applauded.

("Awesome!") squeaked Pikachu.

("Thanks!") replied Togetic. Misty didn't want to depart from the baby she raised.

"Well, I certainly wouldn't want their Paradise to be all gray and wilted again," Misty wished. "But you know, there's another place that needs your protection. Don't forget about Sara, her family and the kingdom as well."

("Okay!") They held hands, realizing their time together ending. In one lunge, Misty and Togetic engaged in one last hug. There wasn't a dry eye in the vicinity, and May watered up significantly.

"Togetic… I love you!" Finally came the hardest part for any parent: letting go of their child. Misty released Togetic who flew to the gateway leading to the Paradise.

"Bye, Togetic!" waived Ash.

("Take care!") hoped Pikachu.

("I will!") squeaked Togetic before flying in the gateway before it disappeared. It was Misty's first known non-Water Pokémon in her care.

"I guess… that's it," she teared. Sara came over and palmed Misty's shoulder for support.

"Misty, I give you my word that I'll protect their Paradise and the kingdom, even without the crown," she promised. Misty believed her, knowing the princess with a pure heart unlike Hansen. Suddenly…

("Princess?") something chirped. All looked down to see a Togepi tugging on Sara's dress. Sara knelt to meet this Spike Ball Pokémon.

"Togepi? What are you doing here? Why aren't you with the others?"

("It's you I needed to be with!") While the kids wondered what Togepi tried to say, Misty recalled that Sara was on the search for a Togepi. Ironic that Togepi found Sara instead.

"Wait a minute," she voiced. "Could that be the Togepi you're suppose to be looking for?" Sara gasped, her mission coming to her rather than she finding it.

"Is this true?" she asked the Togepi.

("I am to be yours!") it cheered before leaping into her arms. Surprised and ecstatic, Sara hugged the Pokémon she needed.

"This is truly blessed for you, Princess Sara!" cried Miranda. "Now, there's nothing stopping the coronation ceremony!" A teary Sara agreed.

"You're right, Miranda!" she acknowledged. The king came forward, everything resolved.

"I'm proud of you, my daughter!" he praised before turning to the kids. "I know I need you to leave the kingdom, but why not stay tonight and join in the celebration? The kingdom would be grateful to know who helped protect this sacred land. We'll even have tailors to offer you the wear!" The heroes accepted the invitation and were guided back to the palace. That night, the citizens of the Mirage Kingdom gathered in a ballroom within the castle. The place packed with a stage having the royal family. In the crowd were the heroes. Ash and Brock wore rather matching aristocratic attire with Ash wearing blue with a red undershirt and Brock having green with orange underneath. May and Misty wore matching sleeveless ballgowns: Misty wearing aquamarine and May wearing scarlet. Max donned a black vest over a white dress shirt. Everyone enjoyed the feast before the family came out.

"Sold out crowd tonight!" noticed Brock. "Everyone here to see the princess and her new Togepi?"

"I wouldn't question it," Misty scoffed. "After all, it's how this kingdom runs its process." Not keeping quiet…

"I thought it's great to have free food after all," Jessie believed. Turning, the heroes saw their enemies, Team Rocket at an adjacent table. Jessie wore a magenta ballgown while James donned a decent black tuxedo. Needless to say the heroes weren't exactly happy about seeing them.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Yeah, you tried to help Hansen get Misty's Togepi!" recalled May. James lofted a laugh to the accusation.

"That's exactly how we wound up on the king's good side!" he pointed. The heroes blinked, confused to the claim.

"Ya see, after you freed da king from da dungeon, he believed we's was forced to work for the colonel by bribery," Meowth explained. "So imagine our surprise when he invited us as well." None of the heroes wanted to trust having Team Rocket ruin the celebration. That's when the family came out, including Sara and her Togepi. Sara wore a white sleveeless ballgown with arm-length gloves, red on her right and blue on her left.

"Welcome, people of the Mirage Kingdom," the king addressed. "After a harrowing day today, we are pleased to announce that Sara, our daughter and the heir to this kingdom, has received her Togepi in time for coronation ceremony. Meals and music today and our floor will offer our freedom to enjoy the rightful passage." Claps from the crowd echoed throughout the room. Sara's Togepi liked the applause from the crowd just as music began to play.

"I'd want to be queen and dominate all," Jessie sighed. "Though, I do find it happy that the princess has her Pokémon." Despite their hatred to one another, no one argued the point.

"At least we can agree to that," Brock murmured. The king sat with his wife, daughter and Pokémon. Sara eyed the crowd while a braided ponytail blond little girl in a red dress with white dress shoes came to the table and tugged on Max's vest. Max turned to see the girl.

"You're cute in that!" she liked from her emerald green eyes. Max scoffed, though blushed to the compliment.

"Thanks," he replied.

"You want to dance with me?" Max hiccuped at the offering. May couldn't help but awe that her little brother had been asked to join a girl.

"First steps to being a man!" she teased. "Go out there and have a little fun!" Max took May's advice and joined the girl to the dance floor with other people and began to waltz to the classical music.

"Those two look good together," Misty laughed.

"Yeah, I wonder if someone will dance with me?" wished Brock. Jessie easily dismissed him.

"Well, you're not tangoing with me, breeding twerp," she scorned. To Brock, it was one woman she'd rather not come in contact with in the first place.

"I wasn't going to ask you anyway." Sara watched Ash viewing the dancers, thinking he wanted a partner on the floor. She fed off his encouragement in their coup against Hansen. She witnessed that none of the girls asking him to join the floor. The queen caught a glimpse of the princess in a starry stare. Togepi also noted Sara's glare.

"Sara?" her mother called out. Sara snapped from her gaze and turned to the voice.

"Mother?!" she jumped. The queen smiled to her daughter.

"You seem to want to dance with someone." Sara gulped at the guess. "This is a celebration in your honor." The king also wanted Sara to have a good time.

"If you want to dance with him, be our guests," he allowed. Miranda also wanted what was best for the princess.

"I'll watch over Togepi for you," she offered. Sara nodded, knowing that her Pokémon would be fine.

"Okay!" she finally responded. She stood, handed Togepi to Miranda and walked to the table. Brock saw the princess, thinking he'd be getting footloose with royalty.

"Princess?" he gulped. The heroes and Team Rocket turned to see Sara as she reached the group. To Brock, his moment came. "I knew it! You wanted to dance with me since the night began! We can make a show on the floor-" His words jolted shut when Misty snagged and twisted Brock's earlobe.

"And the curtain drops on Brock's humiliation," she mulled with one yank, sitting the breeder back to his chair.

"I'm sorry, Brock," she denied before turning to Ash, a hand offered. "Would you like to dance with me?" Ash gasped that Sara would ask him. Misty, May, Brock and James gawked in disbelief. Pikachu squeaked in astonishment to the request. Ash couldn't turn down someone of higher power than himself except for Team Rocket.

"Of course," he accepted out of respect. He stood where Sara guided him onto the floor as another song played with the band, this one with a softer note. The others on the floor saw the princess and the trainer, spreading to the edges of the dance floor to give the two room to dance. As they waltzed, Sara's face slowly but surely turned red.

"You know, ever since you came to the Mirage Kingdom, I've been kinda admiring you for your dedication, even though it wasn't suppose to be your business to begin with."

"Really?"

"It's hard to believe that I'd find a commoner a fine choice for a prince to help with the kingdom." Ash grew smitten, his face changing red with her.

"Hey, if it involves Pokémon, I'd be willing to help with anything." The king and queen showed faces of reverence to Sara's wish. The young girls watching Ash admired him, wanting sometime to the raven-haired from Pallet. Ash's friends and enemies wouldn't say the same.

"Why should Ash be with that..." growled Misty. "That pampered girl?!"

"Yeah, he's not someone's royal pet!" snarled May. Max and the blond came back to the table and overheard the girls' complaints.

"You mean you two like Ash?" he mocked. As the song ended, Sara leaned to Ash's face, planting a kiss to him. Other than Jessie, Max and the blond, Ash's friends and James' jaws smashed the floor, dismay to the show of affection.

"Ash Ketchum..." the girls scorned. This set the perfect moment for Max and the blond to respond.

"You've traveled with him, many moments to express your feelings and you lost out."

"You got no one to blame but yourselves!" the blond taunted. Misty and May cringed, staring at the little kids.

"Normally, I don't listen to twerpish logic," Jessie mumbled. "However, even they're right at points like this." Brock and James whimpered to losing Sara for Ash as the girls crumpled the same style about Ash for Sara. The celebration ended near the middle of the night. Brock, Misty and May looked the faces of dejection. Team Rocket chose to leave the kingdom via their balloon. While Ash's friends headed back to the Pokémon Center, the blond girl came to Max.

"It was a blast to dance with you, Max." The brother appreciated the blond's compliment.

"Same here, Terri. Though, you gotta admit that Ash is the lucky one."

"I don't know about that!" Terri chose to end her time by kissing Max on the lips. Max's face turned red on the spot. "I want to see you again, maybe like Ash and with a Pikachu!" Smitten, Max nodded.

"Okay!" Both kids split to join their parties. In the throne room at the castle, Ash, Sara, Pikachu and Togepi faced the king and queen.

"Hansen's sentence has been handed down," the king informed. "He will be permanently exiled from the Mirage Kingdom. His name shall never be acknowledged within the confines of the sand walls." Ash awed the judgment rendered.

"That was quick," he nodded. "I guess since you saw his destruction, no way would you let him hang around here."

"Yes, well… it's decision I regret less than electing him as colonel to the kingdom's military. Other than that… It has come to my attention that Princess Sara has made her own election: she wants you to become her prince." Ash and Pikachu gulped to the news from the king. "Yes, you're still young but keep in mind that you have all the time in the world to fulfill your desires before returning to the kingdom. Will you accept her proposal?" Ash needed a few seconds to delve in this decision.

"Talk about living a boy's dream…" After the moment, he looked up to the couple above. "It would be my honor." Sara's excitement couldn't be held back long as she clasped Ash's handsin the same fashion as Brock, after putting Togepi down for the moment.

"Ash, you don't know how happy this makes me feel!" she voiced with glee. "In a decade, we can help my parents in keeping the Mirage Kingdom at peace!" Once more, she kissed Ash on the lips. Ash, Sara and the Pokémon slept in Sara's bed that night, away from Ash's friends after declaring the two as betrothed. The next morning, Sara watched Ash and his friends leave on a blimp, departing from the kingdom. She and Togepi waived as the blimp flew over the mountain. Max joined Ash and Pikachu as he noticed a ring made of diamonds on the ring finger of his left hand.

"That's a nice ring you have on," he pointed out. Ash glanced to it, agreeing.

"I know, right?" laughed Ash. "But I guess that's what I get for agreeing to marry Princess Sara." Max cheered for Ash in knowing his friend engaged to royalty.

"You and the princess? No way!"

"Yeah, imagine my mom's reaction to this!" Max fluffed nods.

"I'll try, though I bet it's a lot better than the reaction of Misty and May. They could only wish they found a prince." Pikachu shrugged to the thought of the girls' reaction. Ash may still seek his spot as Pokémon Master. It's afterward where he will be king.

* * *

END of FAIRY

Next up: PSYCHIC


	3. Dream a Broken Record

_Pokémon Type: Psychic  
Shipping: FennelShipping_

* * *

 _One-Shot 3: Dream a Broken Record_

* * *

On their way through Unova, Ash, Cilan, Iris and the Pokémon made their way to the next town. "A picturesque morning to say the least," Cilan complimented.

"Sure is," Iris agreed. "There's nothing here that can ruin it." While everyone accepted the sun shining and gentle breeze flowing through the air, Ash seemed mentally distant. He trailed behind his Unova companions but his mind had to be miles away while he physically walked a few feet behind. The bill of his cap blocking his face, Ash remained silent. Perhaps it's to prevent Iris from calling him a "Little Kid." Still, his silence did bother Cilan that he looked back to the foreign trainer.

"Ash?" Hearing his name, Ash looked up to the Pokémon Connoisseur.

"What's up?" he asked.

"You've been awfully quiet since we woke up. Normally, you're bursting with energy like you had a cup of Sitrus Berry Tea with a teaspoon of sugar, that attitude of ire to battle someone or a wild Pokémon." Ash hadn't been one to keep people guessing. Discussing what weighed his head seemed appropriate.

"I've been having this weird dream for almost a week. I find myself in a black area where I can't make out anything I see or hear." Iris returned with Axew and hearing this, she wondered herself.

"What do you mean by that?" she questioned.

"Everything's so fuzzy, I could only make out the colors of black and white of these big things. I don't know if they're Pokémon or something from Team Rocket. Also, I couldn't make out the sounds." Iris and Cilan glanced to each other with befuddled looks.

"Tell me there's more."

"There is! Some green glow appeared behind me and what I found, I'm not sure what to make out. All I know is that it was huge, black and had green in several areas." Cilan studied the details, a clue somewhere in the description.

"If anything, I bet the black and white 'things' could be Reshiram and Zekrom," he guessed. "However, that other one baffles me." Iris gave the theory some mind.

"If Ash is dreaming of Dragon-Type Pokémon, I want in on it," she sneered. Ash apparently had more to explain.

"Everything else is fuzzy but there's one thing that's pretty clear," he added. "Somehow, I'm on the ground and looking up to something red." Iris and Cilan weren't sure what to think of the dream.

"In other words, we're just hearing nothing from a little kid." Cilan had a different take to the dream.

"Maybe not," he disagreed. "A lot of ingredients aren't mixing properly or missing in this dream recipe. I have an idea of who can help us." Ash and Iris blinked, not sure on Cilan's reference.

"Who do you mean?" wondered Ash.

"You know: Professor Fennel!" Remembering the name, the others knew the Pokémon the doctor had on hand.

"Oh, yeah!" snapped Iris. "Munna and Musharna!"

"Of course!" realized Ash. "They have Dream Eater and can project those dreams in real life!" The group now had a goal: meet with Doc Fennel.

"Let's get to the Pokémon Center and call her up," Cilan decided. He lead the rest to the next town and the Pokémon Center. The local Nurse Joy saw the group enter.

"Welcome to the Pokémon Center!" she greeted. "Do you want me to check your Pokémon?"

"Sure!" replied Ash. He and Iris placed their Pokéballs, Pikachu and Axew on a tray to Joy who brought to the back for a checkup. Cilan reached the video phones and dialed a number. After a ring, something weird occurred. Someone stepped out from a side door.

"Professor Fennel, here!" she called. Cilan gawked to the voice, not on the phone, and turned to see her.

"Professor Fennel?!" he shrieked. Fennel looked to Cilan from her phone and reading the number, realized the caller.

"Cilan?! What are you doing here?!" Ash and Iris spotted the doctor in awe, finding her with barely any effort.

"This is a coincidence!" the Dragon-Type trainer gulped. Fennel seemed speechless, only a few giggles to the notice.

"What brings you here?" the Pallet Town trainer wondered.

"I got a call about a trainer's Cubchoo not being able to sleep," Fennel explained. "I theorized that its lack of sleep was a result of a nightmare it had. Munna and Musharna lulled Cubchoo to sleep and used Dream Eater to extract the nightmare out." Interested, the boys wanted to ask. Iris stepped back due to her fears of Ice-Type Pokémon like Cubchoo.

"And what did you find?" asked Cilan.

"Cubchoo had a nightmare where it was in a volcano and a gang of Fire-Type Pokémon attacked it. No wonder that poor thing felt scared out of its mind."

"Yeah, no surprise," Ash agreed. "Ice-Type Pokémon like Cubchoo are weak against Fire-Type Pokémon like Magmar and Infernape to name a couple." Obvious followed a sigh from Iris.

"I guess I need a Fire-Type if I want to protect Axew," she mumbled.

"Well, anyway," Fennel spoke up. "What are you three here for?" In the back, Fennel received the story of Ash's dream. She studied the details given.

"That's what we got," Cilan finished. Pikachu and Axew shared Pokémon talk with Fennel's Munna and Musharna.

"Interesting… Until we see the dream from Ash, we don't know for certain what Pokémon lurk within. Who knows, it might be some we've never seen." The thought of unseen Pokémon gave Iris a guess.

"Yeah... Pokémon he made up," she sneered. "What a little kid." Ash mulled to the mockery.

"What, you wouldn't like any Dragon-Type Pokémon he has?" pointed Cilan. Iris shrugged her shoulders before Fennel decided to start this operation.

"Okay, I'll need you to remove your hat and jacket," she ordered. Complying, Ash removed his cap and placed it on Pikachu's head. He took his jacket off before handing it to Cilan before he draped it on his arm. Fennel provided a cup of water. "What I have here, you won't be able to taste, but it will signal when you're dreaming." Ash guzzled the water fast. Not long after drinking the water, he soon felt his eyes weighing down. Munna and Musharna floated to let Ash fall on the bed he sat on for him to sleep. Concerned, Iris and Cilan wondered what the professor put in the water.

"What did you have him drink?" questioned Iris.

"A little sleeping powder. He'll be fine." The group waited for any reaction. Suddenly, his body began to glow pink. They remembered from Striaton City. Fennel allowed Munna to close in on Ash and put her nose on his head. Musharna placed her trunk on Munna.

"Let's watch," Cilan intstructed. Munna performed Dream Eater. The pink glow slowly created a stream from the body to Muuna's mouth. The glow finally removed, Munna munched on the dream as Ash remained asleep. Finding the flower print on the Dream Eater Pokémon's body aglow, the Drowsing Pokémon placed her trunk on Munna's body.

"What's going on here?" asked Iris.

"Since the dream's blurred to his memory, Musharna's absorbing the dream so it can repair the vision," Fennel explained. After sometime within Musharna, a pink cloud began to billow from her. The cloud became massive. Like a big screen TV, the vision started from Ash's eyes in a black area. He searched around but found nothing.

"Misty?" sounded Ash from the dream. "Brock!" Cilan and the girls blinked to the names.

"Former traveling companions?" guessed Iris.

("They're friends of ours!") confirmed Pikachu. Axew understood.

"Dawn?" called out Ash. "May? Max!" As they watched the dream, Iris saw lights in the background.

"What's going on over there?" wondered Cilan. In the dream, Pikachu dashed pass Ash to see the action in the back. Pikachu saw himself, not surprised considering their bond. Seeing Pikachu, Ash started to tail before noticing something green on his shoulders. Two gelatinous slug-like creatures with a blank eye toward the head. One on the left shoulder had an orange hexagonal midsection and the other with blue. Even the Pokémon looked dumbfounded to these new creatures.

"Are those Pokémon?" asked Fennel. "I've never seen them before."

"You wouldn't be alone." Forgoing the creatures, Ash pursued Pikachu and found the two Unova Legendary Pokémon fighting.

"Reshiram!" noted Iris. "And Zekrom!" The two Dragon-Type Pokémon attacked with fierce attacks, trying to force the other to submit. As the battle played during the dream, Ash woke up and turned to find his dream on show. Dream Ash dashed in between the legendary Pokémon to ease them.

"Stop it, right now!" he roared. The Deep Black Pokémon charged up Bolt Strike as streaks of green light shot through the air. Behind Ash, not finding the creature on his shoulder anymore, saw Reshiram inhaling for Blue Flare. Both attacks fired at the same time, a death sentence imminent. That's when green rays blasted the attacks clear. Ash, Pikachu and the Dragon-Type Pokémon turned to find a large black humanoid creature with green shapes over its body and flag-like feelers stemming from its shoulders.

"What just happened?" conscious Ash asked. "And is that thing a Pokémon?"

"That's what we all want to know," Iris gulped. Feeling that it's a threat, Dream Ash had to act.

"What do you want?!" he demanded answers. Reshiram and Zekrom chose to settle their differences after dealing with this new threat. To Iris, she felt the dream gave Ash all the control as the creature fired green beams. The two Dragon-Type Pokémon intercepted the attacks before firing Fusion Bolt and Fusion Flare, striking the hostile. The show of power seemed to satisfy the new creature, Reshiram and Zekrom cautious to the threat. Then the creature looked to Dream Ash with a message.

" _Ash..."_ it spoke. Dream Ash, conscious Ash and the rest gasped to what was spoken.

"You can talk?"

" _Yes… Reshiram… Zekrom… I warn of new threats to the world. He must be protected. He is the savior of this world."_ To conscious Ash, he felt rather humbled to have this title.

"Not even my entire life would I dream of something like this," he admitted. "I'm normally dreaming of either being a Pokémon Master or winning my next Gym Badge." However, the dream took a disturbing turn. A jolt and a flash of red. Knocked to the ground, Dream Ash spun to find an orange haired man with added facial hair to give it a look of a lion. He held Pikachu appearing under some sort of Hypnosis due to the red eyes.

"Bid yourself adieu," he snarled. Dream Pikachu squeaked lowly, freaking the conscious Pokémon to fear. Dream Pikachu hit Dream Ash with Thunderbolt and wouldn't stop. The man, not affected by Thunderbolt with the rubberized boots, stomped on Dream Ash's neck as he's suffering. Conscious Ash shook his head, a massive fear blooming on his mind. That's when a Flamethrower knocked the man off. Dream Ash laid flat on the ground, his vision going white as he saw a stick above him.

"Ash!" shouted a girl. It wasn't Iris. A blond girl in a red hat and vest over a pink dress and a blue tie reached Dream Ash, calling his name as the scene grew more white. "Ash, stay with me! Ash!" The name kept ringing but Dream Ash lost consciousness, maybe his life. The pink cloud evaporated and Fennel's Pokémon descended to the bed, exhausted.

"I know for a fact that she wasn't Bianca," Iris studied. "Still, that was something, right, Ash?" She turned to see Ash fidgeting terribly. Seeing his dream become a nightmare in an instant flushed Ash pale. Even he found himself scared out of his mind. "Ash!" Fennel, Cilan, Iris and the Pokémon reached Ash's side, unable to respond.

"Ash, wake up!" called out Cilan. They did their best to ease Ash. That's when he cried. Iris had belittled Ash but after witnessing his dream, she felt frightened about the experience.

"It's okay, Ash! We're all here!" Ash's cry softened to sniffles. Fennel held Ash tightly, knowing what they saw wasn't pretty or for the faint of heart. Twilight came by. Fennel, horrified by the dream, felt it wasn't just a dream at all.

"If that creature we saw was a Pokémon, it's leading me to believe Ash had a future event forewarned," she began. "In other words, Ash received a prophetic dream." Ash still looked pale from the dream and couldn't respond.

"A prophetic dream?" repeated Iris.

"A dream that's going to happen. I hate to imagine why Ash would receive something like that but if true, he's risking his life." Cilan studied this prophetic dream and recalling that girl who appeared.

"Professor Fennel, what about that girl we saw before everything went white?" he pondered. "Ash did name off some people's names, namely Misty, May and Dawn. Pikachu knows them." Pikachu shook on the girl in the dream.

"That's telling me Pikachu doesn't know the girl at all," Iris concluded. The Electric Mouse Pokémon agreed to Iris. While questions continued to mount, most of them without an answer, Fennel saw the time.

"Whatever's going on with Ash's dream, it's out of him now," she clarified. "Still, he's gonna have some trouble sleeping from that. I want to monitor him tonight before giving him back to you." Iris, Cilan and Pikachu trusted the professor.

"Of course," surrendered Cilan before departing for a room to sleep in. Fennel escorted Ash and their Pokémon to another room and got him comfortable on a mattress. Pikachu yawned before Munna and Musharna joined him for a sleep. Ash soon laid on the mattress in hopes of having better dreams, thus crashing.

"Good night, Ash." Fennel combed her fingers through his hair and kissed him on the cheek. She looked over him and soon found that he's fast zonked. "Have a sweet dream. Maybe I should help." She removed her flats and glasses before crawling over Ash and wrapping an arm over him to cuddle. Musharna stayed awake for a little while longer to deliver a blanket to Ash and Fennel. As she soon closed her eyes, she began to sing a lullaby to Ash. The prophetic dream had been removed from Ash, now able to dream about the Pokémon like his usual self.

* * *

END of PSYCHIC

(Okay, December 1st is the deadline to vote. At the end, the top four will start the second trimester of the 12 Elements. Still, if you feel someone of the represented type should be included, leave me a message.)


	4. Sgnileef Ruoy Esrever Tonnac

_Pokémon Type: Dragon  
Shipping: BelovedShipping_

* * *

 _One-Shot 4: Sgnileef Ruoy Esrever Tonnac_

* * *

A sight ahead. Sheena met with a legendary Pokémon, Giratina. It hadn't been that long since she met him while quelling the anger with two other legends, Dialga and Palkia, before the arrival of the Alpha Pokémon, Arceus. It seemed Giratina didn't mind having an encounter with Sheena. However, it noticed something approaching. "Giratina, what is it?" she asked.

("More humans,") it silently roared. ("Yet, they feel… familiar.") Sheena blinked before turning toward the direction Giratina faced. Sure enough, Ash, Brock, Dawn and their Pokémon friends came running to see the Dragon-Type and Sheena. Of course, Brock couldn't help but offer his words of sheer wishes.

"Sheena!" he bleated. "It's your future boyfriend, Brock!" Sheena gulped at Brock's plea for love.

"Wow, this is something..." she gulped. Brock arrived first and clasped his hands to her.

"Sheena, you've been hearing the Pokémon for sometime and I can bet they're telling you that a great breeder will arrive to hear your passions!" Without warning, Croagunk escaped his Pokéball and smashed Poison Jab onto Brock's waist. Paralyzed, he soon crumpled to the ground in a heap.

"Only Brock..." mulled Dawn. As Croagunk dragged his lovelorn master away to settle his advances, Ash approached Giratina who offered a joyous roar.

"How are you doing, Giratina?" he asked.

("Splendid,") the Renegade Pokémon roared. Dawn, her Piplup on her head, became curious to this meeting.

"Sheena, what are you doing with Giratina?" she wondered.

"Well, it was by accident," she confessed a little. "I stopped around here to rest and snack a little when I felt a huge surge of energy. I turned to find the lake fluctuating into a vortex. I didn't know what it was but soon, Giratina came out and emerged in Altered Forme. The nearby Pokémon fled in terror, no surprise there. That's when it took a deep breath. It led me to believe it stepped out of… wherever it came from to get some fresh air from around." Familiar with Giratina, Ash quickly assessed the nature of the visit.

"I see," he believed. "The Reverse World's polluted again?" Giratina growled slightly, Sheena understanding the answer.

"Apparently not. It just wanted to have a little time to breathe up here. Though now that you mentioned it… is this Reverse World anything like this world?"

"Not exactly," Dawn shrugged. "It's more connected than what it appears as." Sheena seemed intrigued to see Giratina's home.

"Giratina, with your consent, I would like to visit your world." Giratina heard Sheena, interested to think what she would learn from the place. It turned to the Pallet Town trainer and his Pikachu.

("She's not Zero,") Pikachu reassured. ("We'll make sure.") Brock soon recovered just as a smiling Pokémon nodded.

"Thank you, Giratina!" Turning to the lake, Giratina let out a thunderous roar which opened a vortex. It led as it converted itself to a veil of black aura. The humans and other Pokémon leaped into the vortex. Minutes later, they exited to find themselves in the Reverse World. Jumping to their feet, Ash gazed at the warped landscape that Giratina protects.

"Haven't been here in a while," he admitted. "Still pretty cool to see."

("I can't argue,") Pikachu squeaked. The group verged after everyone made sure they weren't injured.

"So this is… the Reverse World?" awed Sheena. "Spectacular!" Giratina reverted to its Original Forme and flew around the air of the bizarre land. Ash wanted to advise her of the lands' obscurities.

"Careful when walking through the Reverse World," he warned. "There are patches of areas where the gravity's reduced." Sheena acknowledged the warning before following a trail.

"I can only wonder how this world and our world are connected." Dawn reached Sheena and pointed to columns in the far distance.

"See those columns?" she spoke.

"Yeah..."

"If those are destroyed, the structures supporting will crumble in the real world." Sheena shuttered in thoughts of anything harmed.

"It's… that kind of bond, huh?" As they walked, Pikachu felt a patch of lightness.

("Low gravity!") he warned. Ash dashed ahead and leaped. He soared high and jumped off the walls to scale and finishing on the roof where Giratina saw his fun. Sheena laughed with awe to Ash's athleticism.

"Of course, he'd fool around in the low gravity areas," Dawn groaned. The lack of weight and Ash's parkour gave Sheena a chance to copy.

"Let me try," she wanted. Just like Ash, Sheena effortlessly climbed the walls. Eventually, she arrived to the roofs but stumbled on a loose tile. Ash stood by and steadied her. "Thanks… and it's a good thing you came by."

"Funny… didn't _you_ come by just now?" he joked. Sheena responded with a slug to the arm.

"Actually, it's about Kevin." Ash knew Kevin as one who helped him with the Dragon-Type Pokémon before Arceus showed up. "You see… I caught him with another girl not too long ago. She had her arms wrapped to him and… I don't know what to say." Ash wasn't familiar with love, but he knew she wasn't happy about her turmoil.

"You and Kevin no longer friends?" Sheena gulped that she and Kevin weren't in love anymore.

"I want to say we still are… but I don't know." Using the lack of gravity to their advantage, Dawn and Brock got to the roof. They heard Sheena's difficulty.

"Really?" sounded Dawn, surprised. "I thought because you two were close, he'd be there for you, no matter what." Sheena's face told otherwise.

"That's what I wanted to believe. After seeing him with… her, I ran out. He told me he was an only child and his parents are in Johto..." Giratina came around after listening to Sheena's heartbreak.

("Everything will be okay,") it growled. Giratina's show of comfort astonished even Ash.

"Sometimes Pokémon understand feelings more than people do," Ash mentioned as he petted its tusk. "I bet they've seen a lot of people become sad for many reasons. Helps a lot when they've lived for so long." Seeing how at ease the Renegade Pokémon behaved to Ash, Sheena believed the Kanto boy had a secret to understanding Legends.

"I feel like you're more worthy of my talent than Kevin or I have combined," she praised. Ash didn't ponder her compliment as a big deal.

"I learn by experience. I can't tap into a Pokémon's heart like you." Pikachu and Giratina agreed.

"It's Ash and how he works with Pokémon," Brock added. "Everyone has their own method but if the Pokémon understands, it's more power to you."

"Yeah, no need to worry," Dawn quoted her favorite line. Standing up, Sheena now came to Giratina to touch the tusk. Some pets later, Giratina wanted to give the humans a ride. It spun around and lined itself adjacent to the rooftop.

("Hop on!") it snarled. Sheena looked to Giratina, puzzled. Pikachu and Piplup took Giratina's offer and jumped on the Renegade Pokémon's back. Pikachu waived the humans over, but only Ash boarded Giratina.

"You wanted to give us a ride, huh?" he asked. Giratina roared in agreement. Complying, Ash hopped on before others jumped on. Giratina flew off with Sheena sitting behind Ash. They sailed where Sheena and the trainers saw the overview of the Reverse World in awe.

"Hard to believe the landscape is beautiful from up here," Brock noted. "Or is it down here?" Ash and the girls giggled to Brock's indecision. Suddenly, a bubble floated toward Sheena with a moving picture. It was Kevin inside. He journeyed down a road with two blond girls. This further infuriated Sheena.

"The last person and here's the proof," she scorned before cocking her arms back. To Brock and Dawn, she looked to wanting that bubble broken.

"Sheena, don't pop that bubble!" yelled Dawn. Ignoring out of spite, she slashed the bubble in half. The breaking of the bubble caused a rupture and hit Kevin in the face, knocking him down.

"Kevin!" the girls shrieked. The blond partner of Sheena reeled, unsure what happened.

"What hit me?" he groaned. As he tried to make sense of the invisible strike, Sheena wondered about the big deal.

"Now what were you telling me not to do?" she asked.

"By popping a bubble here, you cause a ripple effect in the real world!" warned Dawn. Sheena gulped, thinking she might have killed Kevin.

"Oh no… Kevin, I'm sorry!" That's when she spotted black clouds moving.

"The poisonous clouds," Ash named off. "It's best to stay away from them."

("Don't want to go through that again,") Pikachu murmured. That's when the Reverse World had an unexpected visitor. Tearing a hole, Dialga visited Giratina's turf. Seeing the Renegade Pokémon with humans, the Temporal Pokémon flew down to intercept.

"Dialga?!" freaked Brock. Dialga roared to which Giratina shouted back. Ash decided to try and talk to Dialga.

"We came here to check on Giratina and the Reverse World!" he claimed. Dialga didn't want to believe but seeing Sheena, the guardian of time began to wonder. Clasping her hands, Sheena attempted to tap into Dialga's heart.

" _We bring no ill will to this land that connects to the above world,"_ she spoke telepathically. _"Please understand!"_ Her telepathic voice found Dialga's head where it pondered for sometime. It finally nodded and Giratina growled up to its brethren. Dialga tapped into Sheena's head and she heard Dialga's reason.

"You think Dialga believes Sheena?" wondered Dawn. Dialga turned to the clouds nearing a street. It touched down near the street and let out a Roar, dispersing the cloud. Afterward, it gave out a warning to the trainers before returning back to the surface. Giratina moved on, eventually returning the trainers and Sheena back to Earth.

"Thanks, Giratina!" cheered Ash as they waived to the legendary. Giratina nodded before falling back to the Reverse World. The encounter gave Sheena thoughts.

"Suddenly… that place is a safe haven for me," she minded. Dawn and the boys gawked a little to the study from her. "There are people in this world who would take advantage of all the benefits, even go as far as abusing them. I felt betrayed by Kevin. If anything like that happens again… I'd want Giratina to whisk me to the Reverse World. To get me away from everything." Ash and his friends felt the pain from her backstabbing from Kevin.

"Sheena..." Dawn hushed. Sheena now turned to Ash.

"Hopefully, it's one thing I won't do." She came to Ash, clutching his hands. "Ash, I know the differences between our ages but I want to feel happy about someone who understands Pokémon like you and I do." Ash awed her wish to share a bond with him. Brock and Dawn gasped, thinking Sheena had forgone Kevin for Ash.

"No, I should be the one!" pleaded Brock. Unbeknown to him and Dawn, Brock's Croagunk emerged.

"Well, it would be an honor to further learn how to bond with my Pokémon," Ash accepted.

"As would I learn from you," Sheena applied in words before applying a kiss to Ash, surprising him. Brock and Dawn shrieked to Ash's gift but Piplup and Pikachu enjoyed the view.

("That's heartfelt!") chimed Pikachu.

("It's lovely!") Piplup chirped.

"Ash, I'm the one who should be looking for a girlfriend!" stormed Brock. "Do you know how jealous I am?!" Croagunk silenced him with a Poison Jab to the hip. The strike froze him in place.

"How could you choose her?!" screamed Dawn. "If anyone needs attention to you, it should be me!" Not satisfied, Croagunk nailed her with a Poison Jab as well. She also stood stiff from the strike.

"Now… I'm… paralyzed!"

"And I might need some attention to this shock..." Both fell as Sheena's lips separated from Ash's. They turned to see Brock and Dawn dragged away by the Poison Frog Pokémon. Nervous sighs irked from Ash and Sheena.

"We may be a pair willing to understand hearts of Pokémon," Sheena shuttered.

"But what's going on within their heads?" questioned Ash. Although young, Ash and Sheena have abilities to tap into Pokémon's hearts and unlock powers beyond belief. Even though Sheena would consider the Reverse World a place to get away, all she needs to do is look forward and forget the past. It does help to have Pallet's child as support for her.

* * *

END of DRAGON

Next up: WATER


	5. InterSceptEd

_Pokémon Type: Water_

 _Shipping: ScepterShipping_

* * *

 _One-Shot 5: Inter-Scept-ed_

* * *

Ash couldn't believe his luck, rather the luck turned against him. His Whirl Cup bid ended with his loss to Misty and her rather incompetent Psyduck. Ash was with Nurse Joy to have his two Pokémon checked out as Pikachu watched from his favorite perch. "Ash, your Totodile and Kingler are back to full health," Joy informed. Ash's Water Pokémon enjoyed the news.

"That's great, Nurse Joy," he praised before kneeling to see his two Pokémon. "You two were great out there. I know we didn't win but we did our best." Totodile jumped for joy from the news while Kingler waived his giant claw. "By the way, Brock made some special Pokémon food for your efforts." He poured the food in bowls. Totodile wasted little time and devoured his food while Kingler grabbed claw-fulls. His Pokémon may be happy but Ash felt different. When he battled the Water Pokémon trainer/traveling companion Misty, he let his guard down after he used Kingler to beat Misty's Poliwhirl and her Psyduck entered the field despite wanting Corsola. Kingler's Vice Grip on the Duck Pokémon worked against him when Misty ordered Confusion and knocked Kinger and Ash out. Totodile and Kingler finished their meal before Ash called them back to their Pokéballs.

"I'm sorry about your defeat to your friend."

"It's no big deal, Nurse Joy. Besides, we got bigger goals in mind."

"Well, that's good. Hopefully, you'll learn from this setback." Ash nodded before he and Pikachu walked off. The journey around the coliseum which he lost in, all Ash could do was reflect the defeat. Ash felt humiliated from losing to Psyduck of all Pokémon. He wasn't afraid to tell Pikachu about it.

"Sorry about seeing that with Brock and Togepi."

("You got overconfident,") Pikachu clarified. ("It happens to about any trainer when Psyduck shows up.") Ash may not understand Pokémon but he felt that Pikachu told him that he wasn't alone.

"I guess you're right, now that I think about Jessie's former Lickitung at the Princess Festival.

("Ugh… Don't remind me.") Ash laughed to Pikachu's facial disgust.

"Sorry, buddy. I suppose seeing how Jessie nearly won the doll set's not a good reminder. Besides, now that our Cup run's done, we can focus on getting those last badges and enter the Johto League." Pikachu agreed, willing to let the Whirl Cup be the last thing on their minds. Without warning, screams came down the hallway.

"Stop, thieves!" shouted an Officer Jenny. Stopping, Ash and Pikachu wondered the occasion.

"I don't like the sound of that." That's when Team Rocket emerged with three officers tailing. As Ash and Pikachu neared the sound, they spotted the evil trio with James holding something in his hand. "Of course, they'd ruin a good time." That's when Ash saw the item held. It was the scepter held by Maya, the Sea Priestess and overseer of the Whirl Cup.

"This is our best heist, yet!" cheered Jessie. "One pricy scepter, and it's ours!" Team Rocket weren't aware they're in the path of the one trainer they despise and the one Pokémon they had their eyes on since Ash's first day. Ash realized the scheme.

"They got the Great Sea Spirit Sapphire!" He began to plot, ready to take action. "Since I'm no longer in the Whirl Cup, all bets are off the table. Pikachu, Quick Attack!" Pikachu leaped down from Ash before dashing at James. Team Rocket turned to find Pikachu at the last second as the Electric Mouse Pokémon smashed James in the leg, causing him to trip and fumble the scepter. Ash raced after Pikachu and timed his reach with precision. He caught the Great Sea Spirit Sapphire and rolled to a stop as Pikachu returned.

"The twerp!" Ash stood and waived the scepter to Jessie.

"You dropped something, Team Rocket..." Jessie lunged for the scepter.

"That belongs to me! Give it back!" Hearing, Ash grinned.

"Sure thing!" Ash ducked the lunge before clubbing the scepter to Jessie's gut. She doubled over as the police arrived. Meowth didn't appreciate Ash's strike.

"Hey, you're not allowed to hit a trainer, twerp!" he snarled.

"Hold on… you break the law on a daily basis and you want to harp on me for something you do? I should say that I'm not a fan of hypocrites." He released Kingler from his Pokéball.

"I'll show you how I feel about dat!" Unbeknown to Meowth, Kingler appeared behind Ash.

"Use Crabhammer!" Kingler crushed Meowth with a heavy smash of its giant pincer. The police arrived to see Ash finish Team Rocket in his own fashion as Jessie and James returned.

"You will give me that scepter!" ordered Jessie.

"No, you'll get this! Kingler, use Hyper Beam! And Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Kingler fired Hyper Beam and Pikachu emitted his Thunderbolt. The attacks struck and blasted the trio. A massive explosion ruptured beneath them, sending Team Rocket to the sky.

"How dare he use that scepter as a weapon!" complained Jessie. "He should be arrested for that!"

"Perhaps, but now I understand what we put him through everyday," James reasoned. "We should levy from attacking him, if only to stave from Pikachu's Thunderbolt and whatever else the twerp has."

"No, we're after Pikachu until we get Pikachu to the boss!"

"Face it, Jessie. He could do worse if we chase Pikachu next week," Meowth tried to reason. "And after what da twerp said, I wouldn't be surprised if he used da laws against us, like boil us over lava."

"Oh… you call yourselves Team Rocket, you cowards?!" They flew to the wayside, no longer a threat to the Whirl Cup.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" they shouted in unison. Ash watched Team Rocket leave.

"See ya!" he smiled. Officer Jenny reached the trainer with the Great Sea Spirit Sapphire in hand.

"Ash!" she called. Turning, Ash wondered if he be arrested for attacking Team Rocket by himself.

"Officer Jenny!" Finding the scepter safe, Jenny sighed in relief.

"You got the Sea Spirit back from those thieves! Thank goodness!" Ash handed the scepter to Jenny. "We can't continue the Whirl Cup without this. Priestess Maya will be glad to have it back in her possession."

"Hey, anything to help out." Jenny chose to add another item for Ash.

"Let's head back to Maya's room. I'm sure she'd want to know who retrieved the Sea Spirit after it was taken." With escort and recalling Kingler back to its Pokéball, Ash followed Jenny to see Maya. Meanwhile, around the coliseum, Brock and Togepi wondered why there wasn't any action down on the floor. Misty soon emerged to find the Pokémon Breeder and her baby Pokémon.

"Brock?" she called. Brock and Togepi turned to find Misty alone. Togepi dashed to Misty's arms. "You enjoying yourself?" Togepi shrilled in favor.

"Where's Ash?" asked Brock.

"He said that he went to see Nurse Joy to make sure Kingler and Totodile were okay. He should be back here by now."

"Same could be said for the action. The two trainers are getting a little anxious to start their battle." As they pondered, the speakers around the coliseum sounded.

"Ladies and gentlemen," spoke the announcer. "We apologize for the delay. The Sea Priestess Maya will join us after she's refreshed." Misty and Brock decided to go along with the announcement.

"Even a priestess can't watch every battle without rest." They didn't know the real occasion. Togepi looked around and saw a young mother playing with a baby with her finger, waiving it back and forth. Acting like the young mother, Togepi waived its stubby arms in the same fashion. Entering Maya's chamber, Ash and Jenny met with the priestess who seemed distraught.

"Priestess Maya?" called Jenny. Maya turned to find her scepter in Jenny's hands.

"The Great Sea Spirit Sapphire!" she recognized. "You got it back!" She raced to retrieve the scepter and sigh in relief. "Thank you, Officer Jenny." The good officer shook her head to decline the praise.

"Don't thank me. Ash was the one who got the Sea Spirit back from Team Rocket." Meeting with Ash brought a glimpse back to her.

"Yes, one of the competitors… Ash, thank you for bringing back the Great Sea Spirit Sapphire to me." Ash scoffed to the praise, not making a big deal out of the occasion.

"No problem," he brushed off. Maya giggled to the reply. That's when she lost her smile. Ash and Pikachu noticed her sudden sadness. "Okay… Maybe a bigger problem than we thought."

("What's wrong, priestess?") wondered Pikachu.

"I didn't know this was what Officer Jenny warned me about," she admitted. "She advised that I be careful with the Great Sea Spirit Sapphire, that thieves would try to take it. I felt protected with the security around me and believed I had nothing to fear. To have those three to bypass security and take the Sea Spirit without concern was my biggest regret. If I can't keep guard of the Sea Spirit, I don't deserve it. I can't see myself as the Sea Priestess anymore with what happened. I let the Sea Spirit fall into the wrong hands, it's my fault!" Ash came to Maya and placed a hand on her shoulder while tears began to shed from her eyes.

"Everything's okay, now," he tried to comfort. Maya looked up to Ash. "Listen, if you let yourself get wrapped up because of a mistake, there's no way you can live up to what everyone expects from you. There's a reason you've been given the Great Sea Spirit Sapphire in the first place. You're the one who can give the people and the Water Pokémon the peace expected and besides, you wouldn't be alone. I have friends who can stand up to Team Rocket or another Pokémon trainer who would show little to no care about the Pokémon we walk or swim with." Maya felt smitten, humbled to Ash's words of encouragement as Misty, Brock and Togepi magically appeared out of thin air before landing on their backsides.

"Ouch!" yelped Misty.

"That hurt!" grimaced Brock. Maya knelt and placed her hand on Ash's free shoulder.

"Ash, thank you," she complimented. "I'm sorry for the doubts. I guess I felt lost because I let the Sea Spirit get stolen." Hearing his name, Brock and Misty turned to see Ash and Maya together. "I will crown the Whirl Cup champion but you have earned a reward, not for returning the Sea Spirit to me… but restoring the purpose of my duties." She leaned to Ash's face and connected lips with his. Misty and Brock gawked to the sight of Ash receiving some love and blessing from the Sea Priestess.

"No!" cried Brock. "Not Ash! Not him!" Misty growled to seeing the kiss but Togepi cheered for Ash.

"Why that little boy..." she steamed. Removing her lips, she offered a prayer.

"May this young soul be protected from the evils of this world for as long as he lives," she muttered. Maya stood as Jenny came over to offer her reward.

"Ash, whatever you did to Team Rocket, I'd happily grant," she said. "And besides, I think you should be admired by justice." That's when Jenny applied a kiss of her own to his cheek. Misty and Brock's jaws would smash the floor if not the skin and bones it's attached to.

"The priestess and the officer?" the breeder cried. "It's not fair! Why does he get it… But I can't?!" Maya nodded to Jenny's little offer, ready to continue the competition.

"Let's resume the Whirl Cup," she requested. "A champion needs to be decided." As Maya led the way, Misty confronted Ash.

"Okay, you lucky..." she fidgeted. "What did you do to have her give you her love?!" Ash folded his arms before giving an explanation.

"Blame Team Rocket for nearly ruining your chances," he answered. "They snagged the scepter and I retrieved it. Also, I let out a little frustration for their meddling." Misty groaned to his details.

"Only they would do something that stupid. So I guess you followed them instead of returning to the rest of us?"

"They ran in the same direction I was heading back to." To Misty, it was a coincidence that Ash and Pikachu ran into Team Rocket.

"Right place… right time." Without another word, Misty walked away from the Pallet Town trainer. All Ash could do was shrug, not knowing her problem.

"What was that all about?" Not even the Pokémon knew. To Ash, he received a priestess' blessing. Maya would like to have him as a guardian for herself. It was a whirl of a day.

* * *

END of WATER  
Next up: FIRE


	6. The Pignite Before Christmas

_Pokémon Type: Fire_

 _Shipping: TePigNiteShipping_

* * *

 _One-Shot 6: The Pignite Before Christmas_

* * *

Christmas Eve… The land wasn't covered in snow but the sights of the town in wreaths, candy cane poles and plenty of Christmas decorations welcomed Ash and his friends. "Christmas is a day away," Cilan informed. "The sweet aroma of holiday cheer around… I feel the need to extract my own joy!" Ash and Iris scoffed to Cilan's hums.

"Someone's in the holiday spirit," Ash laughed.

"Obviously..." Iris snorted.

"Though, it feels more like Iris' kind of Christmas since there's no snow to worry about and the weather's on the warm side." Iris shuttered at the thought of snow. As a Dragon-Type Pokémon trainer-in-training, she wasn't the biggest of fans around winter.

"Don't remind me! Such… a little kid." Ash tried to shake off the insult.

"Anyway, I think we need to split apart and find gifts for everyone."

"Agreed!" spoke Cilan. "We haven't had time apart since we came together in Striaton City… and it can't work if we're still together shopping for each other." Ash, Iris, Pikachu and Axew agreed. "So, if I may suggest… Ash, if I can borrow Pikachu to help me find you a present?" Ash and Pikachu balked, surprised to the idea.

"Okay, fine," Iris mulled. "Only if I borrow your Pansage and Ash could have Axew." Her Tusk Pokémon gawked to being offered from his master. Ash didn't see it in the same fashion.

"Actually… I'd rather have Emolga help me out," he changed. Iris had a confused look.

"Emolga?" To Cilan, he sensed a reason.

"Interesting!" he awed. "I should have expected Ash to think outside the box, but it may have a positive outcome." Iris could only wonder.

"You want Emolga, I'll take Oshawott."

"Deal," Ash agreed. They released their Pokémon and assigned their partners to shop with. Ash had a disadvantage. Cilan borrowed Pikachu and Axew, Iris borrowed Pansage and Oshawott but Ash only borrowed Emolga after they split to shop. Inside one, Ash and Emolga sprawled around aisle after aisle, looking for gifts. "See anything?" Emolga looked around before finding a pair of dragon wing earrings.

("How about these?") the Flying Squirrel Pokémon suggested.

"Let me see..." Emolga dropped the earrings to Ash's hands who observed it. "That does look like Iris' thing." As he added the earrings to a bag, a frantic Tepig squealed and found Ash running. Hearing the squeals, Ash and Emolga spotted Tepig that seemed familiar to the human.

("Master's friend!") it recognized. Ash knelt to Tepig as Emolga descended.

"A Tepig? What is it?" Tepig dashed back the direction it came, forcing Ash to follow with Emolga on his head. That's when they found Nanette struggling in an aisle.

"This one?" she wondered about women's shoes. "No, this one?" The more choices of stiletto shoes, the more frustrated she became. "What do I pick?!" Ash reached the head-clasped teal-haired new trainer.

"Nanette?" Her name heard, Nanette turned to Ash and the Pokémon.

"Ash?" Tepig returned to Nanette, hugging the Fire Pig Pokémon out of fear. "Tepig! Don't go running off on me like that, okay?" Looking to Ash, she wondered about his appearance.

"That 'Busy Brain' Iris calls at it again?" Nanette bowed her head while Tepig snorted some embers in spite.

"Please, I don't need a reminder..." She took a deep breath before explaning her issue. "I'm trying to find gifts for my parents." Ash smiled to Nanette's dedication to the holiday spirit. "I'm just not sure what to get them! I want to get my mom a new pair of shoes but I don't know what kind to get!" Tepig also felt terrible about Nanette's indecisions.

"Listen..." Ash placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about what brand to look for. After all, you're thinking about your mom and dad." Nanette seemed a little better but apologetic for panicking everyone.

"I'm sorry. I guess I got carried away in my thoughts… like all the time." Ash knew this history of her struggles.

"Finding something for your mom or dad doesn't have to come from here," he said as he pointed to her head. "When it comes from down here." He pointed to her chest which made Nanette blush.

"Cilan taught you a lot?"

"Actually, Santa Claus. I did meet him and his sleigh-stuffing Jynx at the North Pole." Nanette's awe grew at the notice of Santa.

"No way! You met Santa? He's for real?"

"Yeah, and believe me, his workshop is massive."

"That… is _so_ cool! No pun intended..."

"Don't worry about it. Anyway, let's get this shopping done!" Nanette and the Pokémon nodded. They continued their shopping which Nanette now noticed Emolga.

"Isn't that Iris' Pokémon?"

"Emolga is. Cilan's idea to have different Pokémon switched for their trainers to get gifts."

"That's thoughtful." After making their purchases and getting their gifts wrapped professionally, Ash, Nanette and the Pokémon waited for Iris and Cilan to emerge. Unbeknown to them…

"I was wondering why you were taking so long," Iris nagged. "What a little kid!" Ash groaned at her tease as Pikachu, Oshawott and Emolga returned to their trainers.

"Come on, Iris!" he murmured. "Be nice. How I was suppose to know about Nanette being here?" Cilan sympathized with Ash as Nanette came forward.

"Iris, Cilan," she spoke up. "I did pick somethings up for the two of you when we get to the Christmas party back home." Iris and Cilan gawked but awed the invitation to Nanette's party. The group came to Nanette's home where everyone enjoyed eggnog and sweets. The Pokémon saw others as some of the people from around danced to some music. There was even a few Pokémon battles, one which Ash participated in. His Pignite battled against a Whirlipede.

"Okay, Whirlipede!" the girl called. "Use Steamroller!"Whirlipede hurled itself in the air before spinning its body like a wheel.

"Pignite, use Fire Pledge!" ordered Ash. Pignite punched the ground and kicked up pillars of fire, engulfing Whirlipede. This stopped Whirlipede's spin as it became burned beyond belief. Whirlipede collapsed and fainted.

"Whirlipede!" Cilan made the call.

"Whirlipede's unable to continue!" he judged. "Pignite wins! The victor is Ash!" The winning trainer cheered with Pignite.

"That was awesome, Pignite!" he complimented. Nanette and Tepig awed Ash's Pokémon, believing that it could also learn moves like Fire Pledge.

"Just imagine that move in our hands, Tepig," she wooed. Tepig awed the move, wanting to use it for itself. The party continued after the battles.

"Thanks for the party, Nanette," one young woman praised.

"Next time, could you send invites weeks in advance?" a young man advised.

"Of course!" replied Nanette. The night fell soon enough and people gave each other hugs, even some to Ash. Iris wanted none of the holiday love. At least Axew received hugs that Iris refused. They left but Ash and his friends stayed around.

"Let's help clean up," Cilan suggested. "I'll help take out the trash." Ash and Iris felt the urge to help out.

"I got the dishes," Ash volunteered.

"I got the living room!" requested Iris. Nanette felt grateful for Ash and his friends helping her clean up before Christmas Day.

"Thank you, everyone," she praised. She decided to help Ash with the dishes. An hour later, the house looked spiffy. Cleaned up, everyone had dinner from Cilan's cooking.

"Thank you for the meal!" they cheered. They ate and cleaned up before Nanette offered a room for them to sleep as the gifts for each other laid under a tree decorated with garland, lights and ornaments. There was also a Pokéball as a star on the top. It started quiet enough but then Nanette's Tepig nudged the bedroom door open enough to find Ash on a bottom bunk under Cilan. The Fire Pig Pokémon leaped onto Ash's borrowed bed. It reached Ash's head and nuzzled it, trying to alert the Pallet Town trainer. Ash never suspected someone or something trying to wake him other than his own Pokémon.

"Pikachu, go back to sleep..." Ash groaned. Not thinking, Tepig continued to nuzzle. "Stop, we'll open presents when we're all awake." Finally, he opened his eyes to find Nanette's Pokémon. "Tepig? What are you doing awake?"

("It's Master!") it squealed. ("She's awake.") It hopped off and footed to the door. Curious, Ash decided to wriggle himself out of bed, not jarring Pikachu. Tepig reached and climbed down the staircase with Ash in pursuit. Finally, they saw Nanette on a couch near the tree.

"Nanette?" Her name called, Nanette turned to find her Tepig leaping onto her lap.

"Tepig!" she noticed. "What are you doing, silly?" Tepig turned to Ash, hoping his appearance would aid in any of her struggles. "Did Tepig wake you?"

"Yeah, it did. I thought it was Pikachu." Nanette giggled to Ash's beliefs.

"Tepig, that was rude. You know not to wake people in the middle of their sleep." Feeling like a scold. Tepig whimpered.

("I'm sorry, Master,") it apologized. Ash knelt and petted Tepig in hopes of comfort.

"I'm sure Tepig had a reason for this," he pondered. "Speaking of sleep, you're not waiting for Santa to show up." Nanette mulled. Her reasons apparently had nothing to do with the spirit of Christmas.

"I can't be a trainer," she muttered. "I won't be able to be at the same level as you. I tried battles after our Tag Battle against Team Rocket… I can't win anything when my mind's overloaded. I can't get another Pokémon without thinking so hard. I want to throw in the towel and forget that awful thought to be a trainer." To Ash, Nanette's dream was too much to deal with. He remembered meeting Nanette in Professor Juniper's lab in Nuvema Town. She panicked at visions of choosing her starter Pokémon: Oshawott soaking the beds everynight; Snivy evolving to Serperior and suffocating her… Cilan saved her by electing Tepig as her starter. Ash could've cared less at a starter. Then again, Ash's starter wasn't any of the typical starters. Nevertheless, he called it fate for him and Pikachu to be together by Professor Oak.

"Don't say that. I can understand why you're having difficulty in Pokémon training." Nanette blinked to Ash's quip. "Pokémon training does take a lot of thought to remembering what each Pokémon can do. It does help if you take deep breaths and let Tepig or any other Pokémon that you may have in the future that you're with them all the way." Nanette blinked some more before turning to Tepig wagging its tail.

"I need to… keep calm?" She embraced her Pokémon in a hug. "That's why you woke Ash up…" Ash scoffed to the sight.

"Pokémon can understand feelings better than a lot of people. Tepig felt your pain and sought me to help out." Nanette felt humble to her starter.

"I'm not sure if you're as smart or caring as I am." Tepig didn't mind. Suddenly, a rustling from the chimney. Minutes before Christmas Day, Ash suspected someone.

"Could it be?" Down came the jolly man in red with an enormous bag. Ash couldn't be more at a loss for words.

"No way! Santa Claus?"

"Ho Ho Ho!" he laughed. "Ash, it's been awhile."

"Sure has," Ash acknowledged as he and Santa shook hands.

"I should ask why you two are up at this hour. Something tells my stomach of milk and cookies that it wasn't for me." Nanette's head dipped, faulting herself for staying awake.

"No, it's me," she admitted. "I wanted to give up on Pokémon training but Ash helped me through my struggle." Santa fluffed a nod.

"Son, always helping out those in need. You never change, and I hope you don't for my wife's sake." Placing the bag down, something flew out of the bag but only Nanette saw it. Her cheeks bled red. "Aha! Here we go! Say, Ash… your friends here as well?"

"They are, Iris and Cilan," he listed. Names given, Santa checked a small list.

"Oh, well… Iris is getting something special from me after all. Cilan as well." He put the list away before digging in some more. He pulled out a few presents. "Here's one for Pikachu, one for Iris, one for Cilan and a whole bag of Pokémon food specially made by Mary." Placing the presents down, he dug some more. "And here we are! One for each of you." Ash and Nanette awed Santa's gifts.

"Thanks, Santa!" they praised.

"Ho Ho Ho! Now I must be going. I still have millions of kids to hand presents to, even Max." Ash could wonder how his friend from Petalburg City's doing. "Merry Christmas!" They could open their presents but Nanette snagged Ash's to put under the tree. She looked up, seeing mistletoe directly above Ash. He saw the eyes and looked up himself.

"Is that mistletoe?" he asked. Nanette's hum confirmed but before Ash could react, Nanette kissed him on the lips, not wanting to let go. Tepig ate the scene. The next morning, Christmas arrived. Iris and Cilan woke up before Pikachu and Axew.

"Christmas morning!" shouted Iris. This alerted the others.

"Good morning, Iris," groaned Cilan. Pikachu needed a minute to notice Ash not in bed.

("Where's Ash?") he squeaked, somewhat panicked. He bolted down the stairs before the rest began to wonder. Pikachu arrived first to see Ash and Nanette on the sofa, cuddling together and sleeping soundly. ("What a relief...") Cilan and Iris soon arrived to see the two together themselves. Cilan huffed a chuckle to the sight of the two.

"What a little kid!" scowled Iris. "Can't sleep without someone with him."

"You sleep with Axew everynight," Cilan pointed out. "Why should you complain?" Pikachu and Axew found the large bag with the Tusk Pokémon tearing it open. What spilled was Pokémon food with sprinkles of candy cane. "Seems the Pokémon enjoy their gift." That's when Iris saw one gift with her name on it. This one had Santa's signature as who it's from.

"This one's from Santa!" Her scream somehow didn't stir Ash or Nanette. When she opened it however, her face of joy became a face of dread. "What? Is this a mistake?" Cilan and the Pokémon wondered. Looking inside, disbelief.

"Oh, dear!" She tilted the gift over and out came…

("A lump of coal?") Pikachu squeaked. Iris bawled at the spite from Santa.

"Why a lump of coal?!" she whined. It never bothered Ash or Nanette. Whatever was under the tree for the two didn't match the gift they already have: each other.

* * *

END of FIRE

Next up: DARK


	7. Misha Mash

_Pokémon Type: Dark_

 _Shipping: CastielShipping_

* * *

 _One-Shot 7: Misha Mash_

* * *

A month passed since Misha broke her arm and Purrloin ran out on her. She now entered the hospital to have the cast removed. Ash, Iris, Pikachu, Axew and Purrloin waited for Misha to emerge, cast free. As they waited patiently, someone wasn't around. "I wonder where Cilan is?" asked Ash. Iris also seemed bewildered to the Pokémon Connoisseur's departure.

"I've never seen Cilan look pale since he joined us," she pointed out. While they ponder Cilan's vanishing act, the doctor removed the cast on her arm. No more sling, Misha began to move her arm for the first time in the while, gingerly trying to gather movement.

"Now, don't push yourself to move all at once," the doctor advised. "Your arm was badly mangled. It may take some time for full control." Misha snagged a stress ball in the same shape as a Net Ball before lifting it. The pain from having no control for sometime hindered her maneuverability. Her limit reached, she dropped the stress ball. A bounce brought the stress ball to the doctor who caught it.

"Man!" she winced. "You're not kidding..." She tried again to flex her arm without the stress ball. There, her arm lifted considerably but she still ached at every few inches of her bend. "Doc, I know you said not to move my broken arm much but having not use it, my arm's stiff as a board." The doctor knew the ailment she suffered.

"There are recuperating options." Misha could wonder what options were available.

"Can I think it over?" The doctor nodded before excusing her. She reported back to the waiting room which her Purrloin jumped to her good arm. "You behaved for them, Purrloin?" The Devious Pokémon mewed happily.

"Purrloin did fine," Iris summarized. "Wish I could say the same about Cilan." Seeing no cast, Iris assumed Misha completely recovered. "So the broken bone is back together?"

"Yeah, but my elbow's incredibly stiff. I can't move it much." Ash had a quick solution to her ailment after injury.

"No problem," he shrugged. "I'm sure we can help out with anything you and Purrloin need." Iris irked to Ash's proposal.

"Ash, don't we need to go to the next Gym?" she reconsidered.

"We've got time. Besides, I wanted to understand Purrloin a little more." Iris sighed, feeling forced to work.

"Such a little kid." As Misha and Purrloin led Ash and Pikachu away, Iris turned to a fixed direction.

"Is Purrloin gone?" sounded Cilan.

"What's wrong that you're a scared Delcatty?" Cilan groaned to the name-calling.

"No fair…" The group arrived at Misha's home which was a mess.

"Can't do much with one arm, huh?" pointed Ash.

"Not really," Misha mulled. "Except for learning to write with the other arm." Ash cricked his knuckles, ready to help out.

"Alright, Cilan… Tell us what to do?" He listened but nothing came from Cilan. Ash and Misha turned to Cilan cowering by the door with Purrloin approaching. "Cilan, Purrloin won't hurt you." Cilan stepped back, not believing Ash.

"Yeah..." he stuttered. "Sure..." Iris palmed her face in humiliation.

"There are times that Cilan's more of a kid than Ash," she muttered. "I actually hate saying that about either one of them." Shrugging his shoulders, Ash knelt with Pikachu dismounting.

"Come here, Purrloin," he called. Purrloin heard Ash and ran up his shoulder. "Ready to help Misha out?" Purrloin mewed to aiding her… ahem, _his_ trainer. Before, Purrloin ran from Misha after she broke her arm. He suddenly had two admirers in Team Rocket's Meowth and Ash's Oshawott. After being saved by Purrloin from a flock of Trainquil and gaining back Misha's trust that she revealed Purrloin was a boy, much to Oshawott's and Meowth's shock, none applied by Pikachu. "If it helps, Cilan, I'll have Purrloin with me and Misha." Cilan sighed, his hand over his heart.

"I have fears of Ice-Type Pokémon since I'm training as a Dragon-Type Master. You're worried about a little Purrloin?"

"It's something I'd rather not leave bad tastes in anyone's mouths," Cilan groaned. Ash and Misha began working on the dishes that had piled up and left in the sink.

"Looks like I got my work cut out for me," Misha gulped. Ash patted her in the back.

"We can do it," he reassured. Iris and Cilan worked on the living room, plucking clothes, garbage and pet dander. Without Purrloin around, Cilan seemed to act normal. As the two worked on the dishes, Misha cringed for each dish she cleaned and handed to Ash. The arm stiffened on each hand-off for Pallet Town's champion. She tried to reach, not getting any farther than the sink's divider. Ash saw the struggle. "It's still in bad shape?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry," she apologized. To Ash, a suggestion came to his head.

"Perhaps move slowly and repeat." Misha decided to try out Ash's suggestion. She moved her arm gingerly but the more she passed a dish, her arm started to become more straight. "There you go..."

"Yeah, it's working!" Each passed silverware, plate, glass… It helped gather freedom to move for her once injured arm. With the dishes complete, Misha gained confidence in freedom of movement. "That feels so much better… and I couldn't have done the dishes without your help, Ash." The trainer smiled and nodded.

"Let's help out with Iris and Cilan on the rest of the household." That's when Misha remembered the group had one more member.

"Can I ask where that Meowth is? You know, the one that speaks human?" Ash didn't want to be reminded of Team Rocket's Meowth who betrayed them in Nimbasa City.

"He's part of Team Rocket. They came from my home region of Kanto just for Pikachu." A shiver rippled through Misha's body.

"I had no clue Meowth was working with the bad guys." Iris heard the commotion and wanted to offer some clarity.

"I'd say they did make Ash a little kid like always," she nagged. "But he did make all of us fools by trusting him until the last day." Axew mulled, the trickery bothering him as well.

"If anything, he and this Team Rocket could try to hurt my Purrloin for not knowing his gender beforehand. In a way, you'd say Ash is a little kid, but Meowth and his friends, they're more the childish type." Ash, Iris and the Pokémon awed the comeback.

"I can't argue that," Ash agreed. Iris noticed Misha's arm moving more and more.

"Looks like your arm's getting better," she brought up. Misha lifted the arm and Purrloin cheered.

"Thanks, Iris," she praised. Cilan came to the kitchen entrance, only to hide around the wall.

"The living room's polished up," he announced. "How about I make something while you help out with the rest of the house?" Ash and the girls agreed. Turned out there wasn't much inside to be done so after watching Purrloin leave the kitchen did Cilan begin to work on a meal. Outside, Purrloin had a chance to play with Pikachu and Axew some more. Misha watched before turning to Ash as Iris eyed the Pokémon.

"You know, I've enjoyed having your Pokémon around when I was hurt." Ash felt humbled to help out someone in need.

"Thanks, Misha," he acknowledged. Before long, Purrloin sensed something coming and turned. Pikachu and Axew saw the stop before noticing which way Purrloin faced. A rumbling. The Pokémon dashed back to the house before a giant mechanical tank rolled in. This looked like Purrloin's evolved form, Liepard, crouched down. Even more, it had the red "R" on the forehead. To Ash and his friends, Team Rocket made their arrival.

"Speak of the Zekrom," Iris groaned. "Team Rocket..." The tank stopped in front of Ash and the girls.

"Hey, leave us alone!" Jessie, James and Meowth soon emerged from the top of the tank's head.

"Leaving you alone, such a twerpish thing indeed," mocked Jessie.

"We'll leave you alright after we get what we need," added James.

"Bringing the blinding white light of evil into the future."

"Thrusting the hammer of justice down onto the black darkness of the universe."

"And carving our names in da Rock of Eternity!" mewed Meowth.

"The fiery destroyer, Jessie!" she named herself.

"And with thunderous emotion, James!" he named himself.

"Wisest of the wise, Meowth!" it mewed. To Ash, that was enough.

"More like dumbest of the dimwitted!" he came back. Hearing the insult, Jessie steamed in anger.

"How dare you insult the legendary Team Rocket motto!" she shouted.

"Legendary?" scoffed Iris. "You wear out that motto so often, it's embarrassing." The snarl from Jessie seemed to show how livid she became to the insult.

"You want embarrassing?" the Alley Cat Pokémon snapped back. "I can't forgive dat Purrloin for tricking Meowth when I was with youse twerps!"

("It's not my fault you didn't bother to check who I am!") mewed Purrloin. Jessie heard enough of the argument.

"Now it's time I be embarrassing all of you!" she yelled as she pressed a button on a remote. The Liepard tank's mouth opened which fired a rocket. It made a beeline at Misha and Purrloin. Ash tackled both as the rocket sailed pass the group. Ash lifted himself to see Misha under his body.

"You okay?" he asked. Purrloin and Misha saw their savior and nodded. Before Ash could pick the girl and Pokémon back, another rocket zoomed on the group. Misha wrestled Ash with both arms to the ground before that rocket found its mark.

"You okay?" she repeated.

"Nice one..." Both returned to their feet while Iris and Axew started a counterattack.

"Axew, Dragon Rage!" she commanded. Axew unleashed a Dragon Rage attack. It nailed the tank flush, blasting a hole in the chassis. Team Rocket stumbled from the strike.

"Good shot, Axew! Let us finish it! Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

"Purrloin, use Shadow Ball!" commanded Misha. Pikachu and Purrloin fired their attacks combined to create a Shadow Ball comet with Thunderbolt as its stream. A massive explosion ruptured after the comet-like combined attack entered the same hole. The power caused the tank to explode. Team Rocket had their jet-packs on and they used it to escape any injury from blasting. Watching the Rockets escape, Ash's ordeal ended.

"That was a team effort. Pikachu, Axew, Purrloin… you guys were great." The Pokémon cheered to Ash's compliment.

"No doubt we'll see them again soon," Iris murmured. Cilan came out, wondering the ordeal.

"Everyone okay?" he asked. The Pokémon replied to Cilan, their conditions good. Hearing Purrloin made the Pokémon Connoisseur jump. "T-That's g-great!"

"Team Rocket being Team Rocket… being little kids." Iris then turned to Ash and Misha as Purrloin and Pikachu returned to their owners. A blushing Misha wrapped her arms around Ash before pulling him in for a hug.

"I wish you could stay," she whispered. Ash wrapped his arms to hug the formerly injured girl back. Iris moaned to the sight.

"What are you two doing?"

"Easy, Iris. Just giving Ash a little love." Iris steamed a little as she tried to hide her feelings.

"Little kids don't need love!" Whether the sight upset her or she wanted to be first for Cilan's cooking, Iris left Ash and Misha to hug it out.

"That… escalated quickly," Cilan awed. Misha somewhat broke the hug before she and Ash kiss. Ash and Misha broke and all entered the household. As they came in for something to eat, the two lovebirds will break anything in sight before they bust another bone.

* * *

END of DARK

Next up: ICE

(Continue to vote! Deadline is Wednesday!)


	8. Pedal to the Rescue

_Pokémon Type: Ice  
Shipping: BikerBoyShipping_

* * *

 _One-Shot 8: Pedal to the Rescue_

* * *

Ash and his friends found themselves nearing Sunnytown, familiar faces hoping to come across. They found the bridge, now accepting vehicles from motorcycles to big rigs. However, the bridge had no traffic. "About time the bridge is up," Ash noted.

"It finished construction while we were in Johto," Brock informed. "Last time, only the bike path was open."

"Cool, so now we can get a ride and cross to Sunnytown, right?" questioned Max.

"We could or we can rent bikes like last time." Before they could head across, someone saw the group.

"Awesome Ash!" yelled out a young man. All turned to a few bikers, Ash recognizing the leader. He was the redhead with his hair standing up and held by a headband.

"Chopper!" he identified. "It's been a while."

"The feeling's mutual, but we've got a crisis on hand. Tyra's been kidnapped by those Rocket goons." Ash and Brock gasped. May and Max could join but hearing who the culprits were, they didn't seem too concern.

"You'd think Team Rocket couldn't get any lower," May mulled. Out of nowhere, Jessie came by.

"Well, it wouldn't be this low if that was us," she murmured. "Now would it?" May and Max gawked to the brazen Rocket woman's sudden appearance. James and Meowth also showed up.

"Okay, aren't you usually waiting to spring a trap for Pikachu somewhere ahead?" pondered Max.

"When our old gang's in trouble, we help each other!" roared James. "This is no time for Team Rocket shenanigans when someone's life's on the line!" Chopper came forward with more news.

"It gets worse from here," he reported. "Those Rockets captured our Pokémon and had them pummel us every time we fell." The Rockets who stood by the kids pondered to the identities of the Rockets who had a fellow member of the Bridge Bike Gang. Ash didn't feel like waiting to reveal the names.

"So let's get over there and rescue Tyra!" he demanded. Jessie wasn't as motivated to help a former member.

"Hold on, twerp!" she denied. "You'll need this!" Stepping aside, Team Rocket offered Ash and his friends bikes. Each black bicycle had the emblem of Team Rocket: the red "R" under the handlebars. Immediately, red flags flapped in their heads.

"Wait a minute..." halted Brock. "How do we know these aren't traps?" Exposed, James tried to ease the tension.

"It's like we need new material to fool you, twerps!" he gulped before bringing out a remote. He hit a button which metal wrist from the handlebars and ankle straps on the pedals shot out and connected. As if that wasn't enough, the bike fell to pieces, the handlebars and pedals still linked. Ash and his friends gawked to the trap.

"That's scary," Max gulped. Ash dreaded the thought of something like Team Rocket's bike but a life was on the line.

"Let me borrow one," Ash demanded. "I know what to do." His friends were in dismay.

"But Ash!" pleaded May. "They could use that trap to..."

"I know what they can do to me, but if Tyra doesn't come out, it's on Team Rocket's hands." Jessie, James and Meowth jumped, a game plan unraveled.

"Okay!" snarled Meowth. "Go and get her, you twerp!" Grabbing another bike and Pikachu joining, Ash pedaled onto the bridge in hopes to save a friend. After some biking, he found Tyra, several Pokémon and two Rockets he wasn't prepared for.

"Cassidy… and Butch!" Named, Butch turned to his partner while Ash saw that Tyra's arms and legs were tied and had a cloth wrapped around her head and over her mouth.

"See?!" he snapped. "Even the twerp can say my name right!" Cassidy pouted to the bickering.

"What else, he calls Doctor Panba something he likes to hear?" she nagged. That's when her cellphone rang. She answered. "This is Cassidy!" On the other end…

"It's Namba!" the doctor snapped. His yell made Cassidy shoot her arm away. She disconnected and put her cellphone away.

"Anyway, if you're looking to save this punk, you're asking for trouble."

"And this bridge will branch Team Rocket so make it double," Butch continued.

"To infect the world with devastation..."

"To blight all people within every nation…

"To denounce the goodness of truth and love..."

"To extend our wrath to the stars above..."

"Team Rocket circles the globe everyday and night..." Butch blinked at the motto having missed a couple of lines.

"Uh, Cassidy? We missed calling out our names."

"Why bother? He already knows who we are. Like you said, he knows how to say your name."

"Mainly because you _don't!_ " Ash could wait for the two to stop their argument but he decided now to strike.

"Donphan, Rollout!" Ash threw his Pokéball and released his Armor Pokémon. Donphan curled itself into a wheel and slammed into the group. Both fell and reeled from the sneaky strike. Tyra gawked at the strike. Cassidy stood, rather miffed to the sneak attack.

"How dare you do that!" she bellowed.

"Oh, Team Rocket does that on a daily basis but when it happens to you, it's not right?" Pikachu growled lowly to their hypocrisy.

"I'll show you! Sableye, let's go!" Cassidy released Sableye to fight Ash.

"Mightyena, you're up!" summoned Butch. Mightyena came out to fight as well. Ash huffed a groan, seeing this from Team Rocket.

"That's not a surprise," he muttered before grabbing another Pokéball. "Sceptile, I choose you!" Ash's Pokéball opening, his Forest Pokémon looked ready for action with Donphan. Butch had the first move.

"Mightyena, use Hyper Beam!" Ash was quick to counter.

"Donphan, you use Hyper Beam!" Both Mightyena and Donphan fired Hyper Beam attacks, inciting a struggle of identical attacks. Both attacks exploded in the center, no side having an advantage.

"Hop to it, Sableye!" ordered Cassidy. "Use Focus Punch!" Sableye raced after Sceptile but Ash nodded to the oncoming attack.

"Sceptile, Leaf Blade!" Sceptile's leaves on its arms began to glow. Sableye came close but Sceptile struck home a powerful Leaf Blade. The counterattack propelled Sableye to Mightyena who it and Butch didn't see coming.

"Mightyena, go for a Bite attack!" he commanded. Mightyena began to chase Donphan but Sableye's hit nailed Mightyena on the side. Both of the Rocket's Pokémon sprawled on the concrete. Thinking Sableye interfered, Butch's anger focused on Cassidy. "Hey, learn to control your Pokémon! Okay?"

"Hey, it's not my fault you can't battle if your life depended on it!" shouted Cassidy. Noting their distraction toward each other, Ash took drastic action.

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack and then Iron Tail to free Tyra!" he ordered.

("You got it!") squeaked Pikachu. The Electric Mouse Pokémon darted passed Sableye and Mightyena before making a U-Turn and slashing his Iron Tail attack on the bindings. Freed, Tyra got up and removed the cloth from her mouth.

"Thanks!" she praised. She stood and scooped Pikachu before running back to Ash. "First, a sick Pokémon and now me? What can't Awesome Ash do?" Seeing their hostage freed, Cassidy and Butch refocused on their mission.

"Lovely ploy, twerp!" scorned Cassidy.

"Not my fault you guys weren't paying attention," Ash shrugged. "Now, charge up Solar Beam, Sceptile!" The bulbs on Sceptile began to glow from absorbing sunlight. Tyra wanted to pitch in.

"Cloyster, let's go!" she summoned. Her Pokéball opened to reveal her Bivalve Pokémon. "I've got a move even you'll see is cool." Ash nodded, ready to dish the pain to a now panicked Team Rocket. "Cloyster, Ice Beam!" Cloyster fired a ray of frost. Struck, Team Rocket and the Pokémon froze.

"This just keeps getting worse and worse, Chastity," Butch renamed. Hearing her name mispronounced, Cassidy turned her head as much as her frozen body could.

"That's Cassidy!" she snapped back… before understanding Butch's struggles. "Okay, okay… I'll stop butchering your name… Happy?"

"Now we got to straighten the doctor's name." Ash could care less about names when he's ready to finish the job.

"Donphan, Hyper Beam!" he instructed. "Sceptile, Solar Beam! And Pikachu, Volt Tackle!"

"One more Ice Beam, Cloyster!" ordered Tyra. Pikachu ran as fast as he could, collecting electricity. Donphan fired another Hyper Beam, Cloyster shot another Ice Beam and Sceptile let out a blast of solar energy, all tailing Pikachu and its Volt Tackle. Cassidy and Butch screamed for Pikachu to stop but not happening, Pikachu and the other attacks smashed into the ice cube. The explosion launched Team Rocket into the sky.

"Jessie and James have it easy, those attacks hurt!" whined Cassidy. "That twerp is ruthless!"

"Well, I bet those dimwits helped bottle that anger he threw at us," Butch murmured. "I've never been handed that kind of beating in sometime."

"Hey, at least we can't be in jail and Giovanni can get us back on our feet once our injuries heal." Now they flew to the horizon, gone from the bridge.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" they shouted as they disappeared. Ash's and Tyra's friends, including the other Team Rocket, arrived at the scene as the two exchanged fives.

"Ash!" shouted the siblings.

"Tyra!" yelled Chopper.

"Twerp!" bellowed Team Rocket. The rest of the Bridge Bike Gang also joined and made sure Tyra wasn't harmed.

"You okay, Tyra?" asked Jessie.

"Thanks to Awesome Ash, I am, Big Jess," Tyra replied as she wrapped her arm around Ash. James decided to ask who the culprits were.

"So, was it Cassidy and Biff?" he questioned.

"Oh yeah!" confirmed Ash. "Probably working away from Doctor Namba." As if on cue, Cassidy's cellphone rang. She lost it from the explosion. He answered the phone, expecting it to be the doctor himself. "I am pronouncing your name right, Namba… or are you calling for spite."

"I respect you saying my name correctly," Namba called. "But don't think Team Rocket will rest until we poach each rare and valuable Pokémon."

"Then don't expect us to sleep until everyone of you is kaput." He disconnected before chucking the cellphone off the bridge. Seeing the bike in pristine condition, Jessie took the ride back, its use complete.

"So today, we'll leave you to recover," Jessie allowed as she and James rode off, leaving Ash with his friends and the gang.

"At least we don't have to deal with any of their traps," Brock pointed out. Chopper came forward and since he got to know May and Max traveling with Ash, had names for the siblings.

"So, since you two have Awesome Ash by you," he started. "I should give you names as well, like Marvel May and The Max Power." May and Max awed the names from the gang's leader.

"Marvel May..." she repeated. "I see it now." Max seemed happy enough to know of Ash's friendship with this gang.

"It's an honor, Chopper," he applauded with a handshake. Chopper had one more piece of gang business on hand.

"Now Awesome Ash…" he called out. "It's… rare to say this but there's a guideline in regards of saving one of my gangsters. Since I see Tyra over your shoulder, it seems she's fancied you. In a sense, as leader of the Bridge Bike Gang, I'll oversee this as a marriage." Ash, Brock and the siblings gawked hard to the sudden announcement.

"Marriage?" repeated Brock.

"But Ash is too young to be married, let alone to her!" protested May. Tyra snickered to May's upset.

"I don't mind," she brushed off. "Anyone brave enough to save me in a time of crisis like here, and show no fear… I'd like him as a future boyfriend, maybe husband if it goes far enough." Despite whimpers to drop the idea from May and Brock, Chopper placed his hands on both shoulders as Pikachu watched from on top of Cloyster's shell.

"Then it is my honor to declare Awesome Ash and Tyra as Bridge Bike Gang's husband and wife," he judged. "If you may kiss the bride." Tyra removed the cap, knelt and kissed Ash on the lips. The gang hooted and cheered loudly to congratulate the two. Max seemed indifferent to the occasion.

"Now that's a bridge too far," he muttered. While Ash may be away after today from his declared "wife," was it a prediction into the future that Ash and Tyra are an official couple? They'll need to cross _that_ bridge.

* * *

END of ICE  
Next Type: Grass  
(Final deadline to vote: Sunday.)


	9. MarshMallow

_Pokémon Type: Grass  
Shipping: AlohaShipping_

* * *

 _One-Shot 9: MarshMallow_

* * *

The tropical weather that's the Alola Region shined brightly, especially on Melemele Island. However, the scene at Professor Kukui's house was anything but picturesque. Pikachu draped a damp towel on Ash's head as the professor, Rockruff and Ash's Rowlet looked on in concern. Knowing Pikachu's work to keep Ash comfortable on the couch, one conclusion entered his mind. "A bit ill, Ash?" he assumed.

"I just don't feel so good..." a weakened Ash muttered.

"I don't need to feel your forehead with Pikachu having a towel on it to tell that you have a fever." Rockruff barked, its concern understandable. "You don't want to catch what Ash has, Rockruff." The Puppy Pokémon whimpered, fearful to sharing the illness. The professor's cellphone rang and he answered. "Professor Kukui..." A pause. "Yeah, Ash won't be attending today. Illness..." Another pause. "Just thought I'd let you know, Samson." He hung up. Rotom, Ash's living Pokédex in Alola, flew to Kukui to know who called.

"Was that Principal Oak?" it asked.

"Yeah, ironic since I was about to call him about Ash's fever." Rotom flew to Ash and observed his condition.

"I'm not too familiar with humans but if this is a fever, I'd say it's a safe call."

"You think, Rotom?" moaned Ash.

"I'm not programmed to think, Ash. Just observe and collect data to share." Ash smacked his hand onto his forehead, splashing drops near Rotom. "Take it easy. I don't wanna get wet." Ash simply slumped down on the couch. Afterwards, Ash's classmates and Pokémon entered the professor's house to see Ash. Seeing Ash's flushed face, they realized the trainer visiting from Pallet Town wasn't in good condition.

"Ash?" called Lillie. Ash opened his eyes, his body barely responding to any urge to move.

"Hey, guys..." he greeted. "Sorry about today's classes..." The girls knew this wasn't anything he could control.

"Hey, it happens," Mallow eased. "No need to feel bad about it." Sophocles placed Togedemaru down and removed the cloth to feel Ash's warm forehead.

"Troubling..." he studied. "His pale face is a concern, and his core temperature is estimated at 104º. His lethargic speech and motor skills pose problems. With this much consideration..."

"He's sick, Sophocles," snapped Kiwae. "That's all you need to know."

"Then allow me to say so!" Ash clutched his head from the yelling.

"Would you two simmer?" shouted Mallow. "He's already in bad shape." The boys calmed down and apologized.

"Sorry about that," Kiawe mulled.

"Our bad..." Sophocles sighed. Lana and Lillie helped Ash back to the sofa pillow.

"Just relax yourself, okay?" requested Lillie.

"Yeah..." Ash groaned. "Could you guys look after my Pokémon?"

"Of course," Lana agreed. "We'd probably would ask for the same thing in your place."

"Thanks." Togedemaru embraced Pikachu softly, both worried about Ash. Although Professor Kukui's house only had Ash inside, Mallow pondered to a way to help her new friend's ailment.

'His fever is like the time I got sick,' she minded. 'I remember what Mom gave me. I just hope Rowlet can follow human instructions after its stint with the Pikipek and that Toucannon.' Bounsweet picked up on Mallow's thoughts. She heard her Pokémon's wail. "Sorry, Bounsweet. Lost in my thoughts. Anyway, I have an idea on how to break Ash's fever." Rotom heard Mallow's ploy, flying over to interfere.

"The best solution is to let Ash rest and drink plenty of fluids," it advised. Mallow didn't want to follow instructions.

"Turn yourself off, Rotom. You need to know how some people think."

"But I told Ash that I'm not programmed to think!" Mallow entered the kitchen and scavenged through.

"Let's see… White herb, check… Tiny mushrooms, check…" She heard the refrigerator open. She found Rowlet grabbing a can of lemonade. "Hey, run that to Ash and come back, ASAP." Rowlet listened and flew the lemonade to Ash. He woke from the flapping of Rowlet's wings.

"Thanks, Rowlet," Ash praised before opening the can. A sip winced Ash. "So cold..." Rowlet flew back to Mallow that had a list written down.

"I have everything except for a Rawst Berry." Rowlet irked its head in confusion. Turning to Rotom, Mallow wondered if Rotom had an image it could show. "Rotom, you have a Rawst Berry in that database?"

"Let me search it," Rotom hoped. It closed its eyes and bars zoomed through its screen. "Found it!" A blue strawberry appeared on Rotom's screen. Rowlet gawked to the picture and squawked in a frenzy. "Rowlet says that he remembered a few Rawst Berries the flock of Pikipek and Trumbeak in the nests when he joined Ash." Mallow pounded her open hand, a cure to Ash's illness nearing.

"Rowlet, go to that nest and see if you can have a Rawst Berry." Rowlet nodded before flying out the window. "Rowlet cares for Ash so I believe it'll find that Rawst Berry to use." Looking at the pile of items, she wanted to go over the checklist again. "Okay, aside from the Rawst Berry, I got a couple of tiny mushrooms, some white herb, fresh water, miracle seeds… I seem to be missing something but what is it?" Mallow began to work on the items, the solution unknown. Meanwhile, Rowlet flew down to Pikachu who was playing with the other Pokémon.

("Rowlet, is Ash okay?") he asked.

("Friend is,") Rowlet beaked. ("Friend wants a Rawst Berry for friend. I need some help.") To Pikachu, he wondered why someone wanted the Grass Quill Pokémon to find a certain berry.

("I guess I can pitch in.") Togedemaru squeaked in concern for her new friend.

("Will you be back?") she asked.

("I can't abandon my partner for a long time.") Togedemaru bobbed her body before Pikachu jumped on Rowlet to find the Pikipek flock. 15 minutes passed when the two Pokémon found the flock which Rowlet originated from.

("Despite you traveling with a human, you dare return?") questioned Trumbeak. Pikachu hopped down to discuss with Trumbeak and Tucannon.

("We came for a Rawst Berry for my friend.") That's when a Pikipek came flying to the nest. Coincidentally, it carried a few Rawst Berries in its beak. It landed in a nest, much to Rowlet's and Pikachu's shock.

("Got an extra Rawst Berry if any Pokémon wants it!") the Woodpecker Pokémon announced. Pikachu and Rowlet reached the Pikipek, grateful for its luck.

("Thank you very much! We need it for my partner!") Pikipek snickered to the praise.

("Happy to help!") Pikachu snagged the Rawst Berry but that's when he noticed Rowlet missing. Trumbeak found the wayward Rowlet to a cubbyhole full of sweet honey. It fired Leafage and scooped each leaf with some honey before packaging it up and flying back to Pikachu.

("Next time, tell me.") Rowlet shrugged to the scorn, oblivious to Pikachu's warning. Regardless, Pikachu boarded and Rowlet carried the items as far as possible, over Bewear carrying Team Rocket away.

"Let go of me, Pinky!" she scolded. Ignoring the villains in trouble, Rowlet and Pikachu returned to Kukui's home where Mallow seemed to struggle with her concoction.

"I know I need the Rawst Berry but what else?" she tried to remember. That's when the Pokémon announced their presence.

("Mallow!") squeaked Pikachu. Mallow turned to the noise where Rowlet and Pikachu brought the berry she needed.

"Rowlet! Pikachu! You got it!" As Rowlet landed, he dropped the dime pouches of the sweet honey. Hearing the drop, Mallow picked one up and sniffed it. Her mind dove into enjoyment. "This is it! The Sweet Honey! I knew I was forgetting something! Rowlet, you're a lifesaver!" Rowlet playfully winged away the compliment, not a big deal to it. Mallow mixed the ingredients for her remedy.

("I'll be getting back out there with the rest,") Pikachu excused himself. Bounsweet and Rowlet allowed the Electric Mouse Pokémon to go. With the ingredients on hand, Mallow finished her concoction.

"It worked on me. I know it will work on Ash." She came to the living room where Ash had been partially awake. The fever drained his normally limitless energy. "Ta da!" Ash turned to Mallow with a cup of what seemed like a bluish sludge smoothie.

"Mallow?" he weakly noticed. "Why aren't you and Bounsweet out with Pikachu?"

"Come on, Ash! I'm not letting your illness off! I recalled my parents giving me this when I had a fever like you do… which is why I made this!" Ash looked inside, finding the smoothie-like drink.

"I hope it's edible? What did you throw in?" Mallow began to get a little impatient.

"Don't be a scared Litten." Ash shrugged his shoulders but Mallow wasn't leaving until he drank it. At first sip, his eyes bulged. Reading his facial reaction, Mallow stole the cup as Ash hacked to the drink.

"So bitter!"

"Like heck I'd give you something too sweet, otherwise the medicine wouldn't work." Ash had to stomach this concoction, literally. He was forced to swallow his pride and the drink, nearly choking at times. Finished, Ash juggled the cup which Mallow caught.

"Oh, man… Awful..."

"All gone. Now you can relax." Ash took some deep breaths to the bitterness of the drink.

"I hope to not taste anything that bitter again..." Mallow giggled, hoping she would not make another one for as long as Ash stayed with her.

"I'm gonna check on everyone and be back in an hour." She left the room as Rowlet flew into the room and looked on. As night began to fall, Professor Kukui, Mallow, Lillie and the Pokémon returned to check Ash's progress. A feel to the forehead prompted good news.

"Fever's breaking!" studied Kukui. "And colors' showing again. I'd say whatever Mallow gave you worked like a charm."

"That's great, professor," Ash sighed in relief.

"And you're sounding better. That's one crisis we could do without." Lillie knelt to Ash, happy to know he'd be okay.

"Is there anything you need?" she asked.

"Other than rest, not really," Ash shook off. "What we need to do is get you to get along with Pokémon." Lillie jumped to the thought.

"It's one thing if it's Kiawe's Tortinator but Ash's Pikachu is adorable to hug," Mallow pointed out. "

"I _can_ handle a Pokémon!" she denied. "It's my obligation not to at the moment!" The others laughed a little to Lillie's refusal. Mallow saw Ash's face smiling and Pikachu back with his partner.

"Lillie, could you tell my mom that I'm staying at Professor Kukui's house for the night?"

"Not a problem!" Lillie got to the phone as Rockruff pawed Kukui.

"I suppose you need supper," he read his Pokémon. After needs were met, night fell. Everyone but Mallow slept. She looked over Ash sleeping better than before, the illness about faded away. She felt his head once more, temperature normal.

'Ash, I'd rather have you in my family,' she minded as she unbuttoned herself. 'A ball of energy when healthy, a great respect for Pokémon… I practically fell for you from the moment you arrived at the school.' Her denim overalls fell to the ground near Ash's bed. She wore a strapless pink swimsuit as she slipped under the blanket and rubbed her arms against Ash, waking him up.

"Mallow?!" he gulped. Mallow giggled to the reaction.

"I can't sleep wearing anything denim." Ash wasn't worried about what she wore or removed.

"Okay, but what are you doing in my-" Instead of letting him talk, Mallow kissed him on the lips, stopping his talk. Ash felt the lips meeting, succumbing to her sweet scenting love.

"I've wanted to do this after our surprises. Goodnight… honey." A leg and her arms wrapping around Ash, Mallow fell asleep, her body cuddling on his. Her warmth eased Ash to sleep, a smile painting his face. The morning sun climbed to indicate the morning. Pikachu, Rowlet and Bounsweet gawked to see Ash and Mallow in the same blankets. Kukui climbed the ladder and Rotom floated to find the Pokémon before Ash and Mallow in the bed together.

"Well, this is interesting..." he stuttered in thought.

"Is this something humans do?" the Electric/Ghost-Type Pokémon asked.

"I'm afraid it's something you won't find in the Pokédex, Rotom." Now Kukui had a dilemma, not because he had to wake Ash and Mallow for school… but how to tell the rest of the two in a s'more of a relationship.

* * *

END of GRASS  
Next Type: BUG


	10. LadyBugged

_Pokémon Type: BUG  
Shipping: LedybaShipping_

* * *

 _One-Shot 10: LadyBugged_

* * *

Ash, Misty and Brock, as well as their Pokémon friends continued through the Johto Region. Everything seemed peaceful when something tapped Misty in the back. She saw Ash lead, concluding Brock wanted to scare her. "Brock, this isn't about me denying you love, is it?" she guessed. Brock looked to find something on Misty's back.

"That's a Bug Pokémon, not me," he corrected. She didn't want to believe the Pokémon Breeder but a buzzing to her back stopped her. She felt a bug and screamed. This startled the boys and the Pokémon, including the one crawling on her back.

"Get it off!" she repeatedly shouted. She collapsed, still holding Togepi in her arms. Ash and Pikachu looked to Misty and found a Ledyba flying overhead.

"Okay, Misty!" he tried to ease. "Ledyba's off." Misty looked up to find the Five Star Pokémon above her.

"This is why Bug Pokémon bug me!" The Ledyba sensed something and flew ahead. Before anyone could begin to wonder where it flew off.

"Come back, Ledyba!" a familiar young woman's voice called out. The group turned to find a girl with a small swarm of Ledyba.

"It's Arielle!" recognized Brock. Arielle tripped while chasing that lone Ledyba but caught herself before landing on her face.

"Ledyba, get back here!" she yelled. The Ledyba ignored Arielle and flew ahead. The other Ledyba buzzed but to no avail. Ash counted the Ledyba and realized a key note.

"You got another Ledyba?" he asked. Arielle nodded, confirming Ash's guess.

"That one joined after it liked my food and wanted to join my group. It learned quickly what we do and I couldn't be more happy to have more help. Then recently, it started disobeying my orders and followed something, I don't know what." This concerned Ash, Brock and the Pokémon.

"We should follow that Ledyba," Brock suggested.

"You're right," Ash agreed before grabbing a Pokéball. "Noctowl, I choose you!" The ball opened and out came Ash's shiny Noctowl. Ash looked ready to give his command. "Noctowl, go after that Ledyba but don't battle it." Pikachu jumped on Noctowl to aid in understanding.

("I'm going ahead to verify!") it squeaked. Ash trusted his partner, allowing him to go on. Noctowl flew ahead. Ash didn't want to be left behind.

"Let's go!" Everyone joined the chase, even Misty begrudgingly. The Ledyba never bothered to see its pursuers. It continued to fly ahead of everyone.

"What about the whistle?!" suggested Misty. "Didn't you try that?" Arielle gawked at the reminder of a tool she used to control her swarm. When Ash and his friends met Arielle, she blew on the whistle for the Ledyba to perform tasks but after Team Rocket snatched it, along with the swarm, she lost confidence. Ash reminded her that the Ledyba were her Pokémon, not Team Rocket's. She used her voice to gain control back from Jessie, James and Meowth and reclaim her whistle.

"That could work!" she believed. Arielle pulled out her whistle and blew, hoping to call the Ledyba back. Ledyba didn't respond to the whistle, staying its course. She tried again and again.

"It's not working!" gawked Brock. Ash had a guess to why.

"Remember, she put the whistle away after controlling the Ledyba by commands!" he recalled. "That Ledyba's not as experienced with the whistle like the rest of the swarm!" Arielle felt as if she began to run out of options.

"So now what?" she pleaded.

"The only thing we can do at this time: stay with Ledyba until we know what it's after." Even Misty had to acknowledge the option presented. The chase resumed for sometime. After a while, the Ledyba's flight came to an end. When the group arrived as well, they saw Ledyba with its evolved form.

"Isn't that a Ledian?" pointed Misty. Everyone wondered to the discovery of Ledyba's Pokémon.

"Let me double-check with Dexter." Ash brought out his PokéDex to verify. Ledian's picture popped up on the screen.

"Ledian, The Five Star Pokémon," it computed. "Ledian is the evolved form of Ledyba. The star pattern varies to the amount of stars in the sky." The entry didn't offer much help.

"So now what?" asked Arielle.

"We watch," Brock suggested. Ledyba buzzed around as Ledian watched. Seeing Ledyba's behavior grabbed Brock's curiosity. "Arielle, what was Ledyba like when you first met it?" Arielle thought back to when it met her.

"Come to think of it, Ledyba found us and acted lethargic. I brought it to Mr. Douglas who fed it and made sure it was okay. Once it recovered, the other Ledyba helped it with pollinating and flight patterns. Somehow, I sensed it had a purpose, like it wanted to prove something." This led to a theory for Misty.

"Sounds like Ledyba's trying to prove its worth to Ledian," she guessed. That when Ledyba started to dance around Ledian. Nostalgia irked Ash and Brock to recognize Ledyba's moves.

"That looks… familiar," Ash pointed out.

"It's the Courtship Dance!" briefed Brock. "Remember, your Butterfree did it for that pink one!" Ledian watched, rather entranced to Ledyba's movements. The Ledian flew to Ledyba and both buzzed a conversation. Ledian turned to Arielle for a moment. It now flew to meet Arielle and buzzed something out of curiosity. Pikachu jumped to Arielle's shoulder and offered an explanation.

"What do you think they talking about?" wondered Misty. Ledian's eyes found Arielle's other Ledyba and squeaked to the owner about them.

"Those Ledyba are my friends," she explained. "We've helped each other. In fact, my Ledyba helped the one who wanted to see you." The Ledian sensed Arielle's honesty and actually hugged her. To Arielle, Ledian understood her. "Thank you, Ledian." Arielle's other Ledyba joined in the jubilation.

"I see!" noted Brock. "Ledian's thanking Arielle for helping its friend in gaining its strength and confidence back." That's when more Ledian showed up. Misty awed the sight of more of the Five Star Pokémon.

"To think, these Bug Pokémon don't bug me as much as Caterpie or Spinarak," she smiled. That's when Pikachu spotted something that actually would: Team Rocket's balloon. His squeak alerted everyone else.

"Now those three bug me more," Ash growled. All turned to find Team Rocket entering the scene.

"Prepare for trouble, the bug Pokémon stop here," Jessie started.

"Make it double, we're the Five Star of fear," James continued.

"Last I checked, you're only half a star!" corrected Misty, irking the Rockets.

"Hey!" they shouted together. "Not fair!" Arielle didn't want her Ledyba taken like before.

"I know what your scheme is!" she shouted. "You're after my whistle again! Well, I don't need that tool to beat you!" Jessie wasn't as amused.

"Then thank goodness we aren't here for the whistle when we can easily take your Ledyba by force!" she proclaimed.

"And those Ledian can join us, of course!" prompted James. Now Ash felt the need to protect Arielle's Pokémon and the Ledian.

"You won't lay a finger on the Ledyba and Ledian!" he growled.

"Oh, shut your trap!" snapped Jessie. The Ledian realized the danger the Ledyba swarm were under. They flew to defend their new friends. They surrounded the balloon from every possible angle.

"I dink dese Ledian are serious about us capturing dem," stuttered Meowth. Noctowl also joined in the group. The leading Ledian and Noctowl bobbed nods, a team in formation. Team Rocket, Ash and his friends could only wonder what they had planned. That's when each Ledian swarmed in and pummeled Team Rocket with an onslaught of punches. Brock knew the attack.

"The Ledian are using Comet Punch!" he pointed out. Wobbuffett emerged before it summoned Counter. Suddenly, the Comet Punch attacks came back at them. All the Ledian staggered somewhat but soon recovered. "Comet Punch is a Fighting move, but the Ledian are also Flying Pokémon so it doesn't affect them as much!" Turning to Arielle, Ash wanted to work together with the Ledian to stop Team Rocket.

"Ledyba, Supersonic!" she commanded. The Ledyba buzzed their wings and shot sound waves, tagging all in the balloon massively.

"Stop it!" yelled Jessie. "I can't hear myself think!" The disorienting Supersonic attack allowed Ash to finish the struggle.

"Noctowl, use Confusion on the balloon and flip it over!" he ordered. Noctowl's eyes and eyebrow began to glow before the balloon and it flipped over, sending Team Rocket into the fabric. "Now, Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt on the burner!" Pikachu shot its favorite attack, shocking the burner before it fell into the balloon. Team Rocket screamed before an explosion blew the balloon to confetti and the trio flying to the horizon.

"It bugs me how the twerps keep tearing down!" complained Jessie.

"It bugs _me_ how our plans fall apart before it's executed!" argued James.

"It bugs _me_ how youse two can't come up with a better comeback!" groaned Meowth.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" they shouted as they flew off together. The Ledian and Ledyba swarmed Ash and Arielle together, praising them for their easy win against Team Rocket.

"That was great teamwork," Arielle complimented. Both the Five Star Pokémon swarms buzzed happily to the support. That's when all the Pokémon lifted Ash and Arielle to the sky. "Hey, what are you doing?!"

"Whoa!" The Ledian and Ledyba carried Ash and Arielle to the sky. Misty and Brock began to chase, fearing the Bug Pokémon would drop either one. Ledian led the swarm to a flower patch on the cliff of a small mountainside. Many different flowers covered the land. Ash and Arielle awed the landscape.

"Look at this! Is this where you wanted to take us?" Ledian buzzed to confirm Arielle's guess. "It's beautiful!" Ash awed the scene as Pikachu and Noctowl found the swarm and the humans. "The pollen here is rich. This could help with Mr. Douglas' orchard in big ways." Ash saw the bright colors of the flowers, agreeing to Arielle's take.

"I bet there are Grass Pokémon that could get along with the Ledian and Ledyba to be on this ridge in peace." The Ledyba played with the Ledian, including the two that came together near the start. That Ledian and Ledyba performed the Courtship Dance once more as the humans witnessed them.

"My new Ledyba's in love and look, they're dancing in the sky." No one suspected the other Bug Pokémon of a ploy. Misty and Brock reached the mountainside cliff, wondering who or what's up at the peak. Two of Arielle's Ledyba sneaked behind Ash while two Ledian moved around the girl. Both turned to find the Pokémon but they moved fast, pushing Ash and Arielle to each other. They met but neither wanted to embrace. The Ledyba buzzed to Arielle, wanting her to confess. "Is this about before when you were kidnapped by Team Rocket?" The Ledyba's nods seemed to tell their trainer.

"This is about when your whistle was wrestled away?"

"Apparently so. My Ledyba believe that you're the most helpful person that they've come across. Of course, if you didn't remind me that my Ledyba were still my Pokémon, I'd have lost them forever." To Ash, the Ledian and Ledyba took control of the situation.

"You guys think Arielle needs me?" Ledyba and Ledian buzzed circles around the two while Brock tried to climb the side.

"Careful, Brock!" warned Misty. Togepi shrilled in concern.

"I got it, Misty!" he called down. Brock continued his climb, lessons from Ash's foolish antics rubbing off him. Back on top of the mountain, Arielle nodded to Ash as she wrapped her arms around his head and pulled for a kiss. Brock saw the moment as he reached the peak. He gawked to the sight. "No, it can't be!" He released his hold on the cliff to complain but that wasn't a good idea. He began to fall but the Ledian's quick reaction save the breeder from injury. "Thanks, guys." Back on the earth, Misty pondered Brock's reaction.

"Did you see something?" Brock could tell Misty about Arielle's embraceable access to Ash… but he didn't want to upset the Cerulean sister.

"Got excited about the flower field above. It's a sight to see." To Misty, Brock didn't want her to know the ordeal.

"I was asking about Ash. Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he and Arielle are making sure the Ledyba and Ledian aren't battling." Now, Misty knew Brock saw something that would anger her. Ash saved these Pokémon from Team Rocket. Now, he'll be with this ladybug of a trainer.

* * *

END of BUG  
Next: POISON  
(With the poll's closed, I can announce that Poison and Electric are the last two Types this year. Thank you for voting and stay tuned for a new poll next week.)


	11. Wed a Minute!

Pokémon Type: Poison  
Shipping: BridalWishShipping

* * *

 _One-Shot 11: Wed a Minute_

* * *

Continuing on their quest through the Johto Region, Ash, Misty, Brock and their Pokémon friends decided to take a break and have lunch. "Hopefully, the light lunch should give us enough fill to reach the next town," Brock offered.

"Of course, a light lunch isn't enough for someone who tends to eat like a Snorlax," Misty teased. Ash scoffed to the mock.

"So, what's the occasion that we need to eat quickly?" he asked. "A pretty girl asking for some help?" Brock irked to the question.

"Well…" he stuttered. His hesitation to answer clued his friends of the ordeal.

"I'm not surprised," Misty mulled. "He'd do anything for a girl." Togepi giggled to Misty's discovery. Brock had a different take to it.

"Not quite… See, there's a sale down the road from here which has a new brand of polish for Rock Pokémon. In fact, the first 100 customers to the door will receive it free of charge." Ash awed the reason for the quick meal. Misty wasn't buying into it.

"You really think I'll accept something like that? From all I know, that store's got some girls that will want more than money." Ash's take wasn't as ridiculous as Misty made it out to be.

"We are running a little slim on Pokémon Medicine," he noted. "A stop to the next town would be ideal at this point." Misty thought back to the past few days and the encounters with Team Rocket. Plenty of injured Pokémon, some their own.

"I suppose a stop by the next Pokémart wouldn't hurt." The boys agreed to the task that awaited them.

"I'll get some firewood to start lunch."

"Okay, but don't get a lot," Brock advised. Ash nodded before stepping out. Just before he took another step, a Nidorina and Nidorino bolted pass him. She turned to find someone familiar snailing behind.

"What's wrong with Nidorina's trainer?" Ash came out to see who was pursuing Nidorina… and gawked to see her face. "Temacu?!" Hearing her name, Temacu looked up to find an old friend.

"Ash?" she recognized. She raced to see the familiar friend but in her haste, she tangled her legs. "Whoa!" Ash dashed and caught her before she planted her face on the road.

"Gotcha!" Ash and Nidorina sighed in relief, thankful to have saved Temacu from injury. "You alright?" Temacu took a little while to recover.

"I am…" That's when she shot her head up, eyes replaced with hearts as she gazed passionately to Ash. "...With my new love!" Ash jumped back, her surprise scaring the Pallet Town trainer. "You caught me like I was the bouquet in a wedding we'll be in!" Her behavior told Ash that she's the new groom for her.

"Here we go again…" Temacu's shout brought Ash's party to find their lovelorn friend from awhile ago.

"It's Temacu!" gawked Misty. Temacu saw the rest, finding old friends in new places.

"Misty…" she remembered. "Brock, how are you?"

"Okay… I guess..." gulped Brock. Ash got to his feet before helping Temacu.

"My love, thank you!" Her praise irked disturbed reaction from everyone else.

"Ash… your love?" questioned Misty.

"He saved my life when I tried to keep pace with my Nidorina and Nidorino!" Nostalgia struck the heroes from Temacu's words. When they first met, Brock caught Temacu after she tripped and, unlike before, she proposed to the breeder. Then Team Rocket's James protected the turquoise-haired young girl before a young doctor helped her recover from her fatigue. Now Ash became the next young man to be asked by someone seeking marriage of her own. From before, Misty suspected her hearts to Ash won't last too long.

"If I know her, she'll be saved by someone else and she'll go after him." To Brock, this could give him another shot at love.

"Then I'll do it!" he offered. "If anyone knows a thing about love, Brock the Pokémon Breeder is the man with the plan!" Misty wasn't a fan to his ploy.

"And I'll be the one yanking those dreams away." Temacu clasped Ash's hands in a familiar act that mimicked Brock's.

"Ash, for you," she began rambling. "I want to be there for you, every win, every loss, every time you're sick or hurt… " Ash felt unprepared for all Temacu offered.

"Are you sure you want to do all that for me?" he wondered.

"And more!" Misty felt something off about Temacu and decided to ask.

"Temacu, what happened to the doctor that treated you after you fell from exhaustion?" she wondered. Temacu gasped to the question before releasing her hands from Ash and looking somber.

"I didn't know that my doctor… that he was already married." The heroes collapsed, shocked to hear of the doctor's status now disclosed.

"I did not see that coming." Ash recovered and sympathized with a heartbroken Temacu.

"I'm sorry about the fallout," he apologized.

"It's okay!" she forgave. "At least I have you now!" Without warning, she scooped Togepi as it ate. "Perhaps after we wed, we can think about children." Togepi liked the idea. Ash and his friends nearly fell from their seats at the thought.

"She's moving fast," Misty gulped. Ash felt the urge to move on.

"Anyway, we're going to eat and then head to the next town to stock up on supplies," he explained. Temacu understood before everyone returned to have lunch. The meal seemed to have given the turquoise-haired girl another idea.

"Brock, do you own or make a cookbook?" she asked.

"I have a list of dishes and ingredients, if that helps," Brock offered.

"I'm just thinking that if you have a published cookbook, you'd be making a lot." To Brock, the recipes weren't anything special. Her compliment left Brock a little bashful.

"Come on! Anyone can make what I make at home." Ash had a different idea of a cookbook's author.

"Nothing against Brock but my mom has dishes you could fall in love with," he suggested. Temacu awed the thoughts of the numerous dishes from Delia.

"Perhaps when we are declared husband and wife, I could ask your mom about that!" she thought in glee. The Poison Pin Pokémon chortled to the thought.

"As if it wasn't enough to please her, now her Nidorino and Nidorina want in on it," Misty mulled. After they finished their meals, the gang geared up for the next town. Brock grabbed his guidebook.

"We should be about a couple of miles from the next town," he studied. He led as Pikachu joined Misty on her shoulder. Temacu held Ash's hand, her new beau. As they continued down the path, there was a chorus of sinister laughs. To the group, the sound could only be Team Rocket. The Pokémon besides Togepi readied themselves in defense.

"They're somewhere..." warned Ash. Out from behind trees, a roped missile in the shape of a hand wearing a rubber glove came flying from behind. The missile headed straight for Temacu. "Look out!" He tackled Temacu as she fell from the missile's path. However, Ash stood in that same path and had no chance to clear out himself. BOOM! "OOF!" The missile bashed at Ash's face, blasting him into a tree and crashing the back of his head with a sickening thud. He fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Ash!" shouted Misty and Brock out of fear.

"Ash, oh no!" shrieked Temacu as she got to her feet and rushed to Ash's side. "Ash, please get up! Please!" Turning to where the missile came from, Misty, Brock and the Pokémon found Jessie with a bazooka with James and Meowth behind her.

"Team Rocket!" scowled Misty. Jessie scorned Ash's interference.

"Those twerps got in my line of sight!" she complained. "Otherwise, Pikachu would've been ours!" Her partners didn't see the same sight as Jessie.

"We told youse to be patient!" argued Meowth. "But no… youse just lifted da bazooka and pulled da trigger!"

"Not to mention going after that one girl that actually loved me at one point!" added James.

"Big whoop," Jessie muttered. "If neither twerp was in the way of my shot, he wouldn't have been hurt. Now let's get the Pokémon and beat it." The two Rockets disobeyed, stepping backwards from her. She didn't want a coward. "I said get the Pokémon!" Noting the retreating Rockets, Misty and Brock realized Jessie acted alone.

"So, you'd injure anyone in your way just to get the Pokémon you wanted?" questioned Brock.

"Hey, my deal is with the boss. Anyone else is beneath me!" That crossed the line with Ash's friends, and they wouldn't allow her to walk from damaging a child.

"It's one thing if you get any of our Pokémon, but to hurt a child… you're despicable!" Jessie scoffed to the anger.

"Call me whatever you want, it's nothing but words."

"Maybe not!" shouted Misty. "Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Pikachu let out a jolt of a Thunderbolt when shocked Jessie. The strike stunned the redhead Rocket. Misty decided to add to the punishment. "Poliwhirl, Water Gun!" Misty threw her Pokéball and released her Tadpole Pokémon. Poliwhirl splashed Jessie with its Water Gun before Pikachu offered another Thunderbolt. After that shock, Jessie couldn't move, paralyzed from the multiple jolts. The boys chose not to fight.

"That was not Team Rocket material," James mulled. "Let's get out of here."

"You said it," Meowth agreed before James carried Jessie away. With Team Rocket gone, Misty and Brock now turned to Ash, still not up.

"Don't die, Ash!" pleaded Temacu, tearing up to believing Jessie killed Ash. "No..." She began to cry. She believed Ash died by Jessie's bazooka. Temacu dove on Ash's unconscious body, hugging him frantically. However, Ash started to come around. He opened his eyes while Temacu held his body. Misty and Brock saw the awakening.

"Anyone get the license of that truck?" he groaned. Temacu heard Ash, her mood switching.

"Ash!" She hugged Ash tightly, not willing to let him go.

"Team Rocket… gone?" Pikachu and both Poison Pin Pokémon met up with Ash. "Nice to know you're okay." Misty and Brock sighed in relief.

"You alright?" asked Brock.

"Winded, still." Misty and Brock understood, his breath short and shallow. Not only did Jessie belt Ash in the head, he also had the wind knocked out. Temacu lifted Ash to his feet while Nidorino and Nidorina stayed with the rest as she finally felt ready to speak.

"Ash, you saved me again!" she claimed. "No one has rescued me more than once. No one has cared that much about me since my parents when I was born or my cousin who gave me this thought to marry someone I'd love." Ash gulped to Temacu's trail. She clasped his hands again, now Misty and Brock cringing to the sight. "I thought those who cared about me loved me, but those who'd care about me like you did today… I no longer want to chase someone because they kept me from harm once… because you're the one who I would want for the rest of my life." The Pokémon wondered if Ash would take her proposal. Misty and Brock could only watch, though neither wanted the outcome as him saying "yes."

"Ash, you're still young-" alerted Misty but Temacu shut her mouth by kissing Ash on the lips. Ash's friends gasped, disbelief at seeing Ash receive love from someone who had her moment to have either Brock, James, the (married) doctor or anyone else after her cousin's wedding. Misty dropped Togepi in shock but Pikachu caught it before the Spike Ball Pokémon got hurt. Brock dropped to his knees, unable to keep quiet about the meeting of Temacu and Ash's lips. Ash closed his eyes and let the kiss ride out.

' _I still remember Misty saying that we'd be married at some point,'_ he recalled in his head. _'If this is love… I think I'll be okay. Temacu… just needs someone to care for.'_ Their lips broke but the smiles grew for the two. The Pokémon met with the engaged pair, grateful for their health and their new bond.

"I don't know what's worse," Misty cried. "Losing my bike or losing my friend to love?"

"I don't know, Misty," Brock whimpered. "All I know… is that I'm extremely jealous!" While they just declared themselves to love, they still have a few years before the thought of marriage would come. However, the sounds of church bells could be heard from far away.

* * *

END of POISON  
Last Type: Electric


	12. Holiday Core-ols

_Pokémon Type: Electric  
Shipping: AppTechShipping_

* * *

 _One-Shot 12: Holiday Core-ols_

* * *

Snow fell around the small town of Pallet. At the Ketchum household, Ash, Delia and Mimey were making final preparations for a holiday get together. All sorts of food, including desserts, spread throughout the table and counter. After throwing the dishes, silverware and other tools in the sink, Ash and Mimey sorted the foods to carry over, the Pantomime Pokémon using Psychic to move some to trays and carts to transport. "Got everything ready?" asked Delia. Mimey acknowledged his master with the food stored.

"I got the pies, Mom!" offered Ash.

"Okay, but be careful! It took me awhile to make those apple, peach and pumpkin pies, and they're heavy together!"

"I carried Larvitar and Phanpy no problem! How bad could this be?" Effortlessly, he lifted the container with the pies, but nearly lost his footing. He regained control and trust to his mother. "I see what you mean." Even Pikachu carried a bag of food on him. Bundled for the snow and the drop of the wind chill, Delia led with her son and the Pokémon following.

"Hopefully, Professor Oak's Christmas party will still be alright without Misty, Brock or their Pokémon joining. They would've been nice to have around." Ash didn't mind Misty not being around him anymore after her bike was fixed by a Nurse Joy. It's Brock who could have joined but Ash knew the reason.

"Could you blame the two not seeing family for a long time? Brock's brothers and sisters miss him, and Misty's sisters at the Cerulean Gym want to know about the youngest."

"Well, I suppose so." As they headed to the professor's lab, a series of squeaks irked heads to turn.

"Now what?" Racing to the mother, son and Pokémon were a litter of Pichu. The litter of Tiny Mouse Pokémon dashed to Ash holding the pies high.

"Ash, be careful!" Watching from Delia's shoulder, Pikachu grew worried at what the Pichu would do. Luckily, someone came to help out.

"Pichu, return!" shouted a young woman. The Pichu heard the shout and ran back to a familiar young lady with a Pikachu. To Ash, he knew the woman.

"Charmaine?" he guessed. After the Pichu retreated to the purple-haired woman did she see the trainer.

"Ash? What are you doing around here?" Even her Pikachu wanted to know.

"Ash, you know who this is?" questioned Delia.

"Yeah, she runs an apple orchard in Johto," Ash clarified.

"I see." Delia offered a smile to Charmaine. "Welcome to Pallet Town. It's our home." Charmaine, Pikachu and the Pichu gawked at the connection.

"So we _did_ make it!" she realized with a smile. "And you two must be on your way to Professor Oak's house?" Ash came forward to confirm for Charmaine.

"We are," he replied as he noticed the new Pikachu. "Did one of the Pichu evolve?"

"Yeah, it was the tiniest Pichu who helped me after you and your friends left the orchard." Her Pikachu greeted with a cute squeak. That's when Ash's Pikachu saw something odd about this one: the heart-shaped tail. Even Delia picked up on finding the tail's odd shape.

"Charmaine, did you have Pikachu checked out?" she asked.

"Yeah, almost immediately. After asking, Nurse Joy said that Pikachu's great and told me that my Pikachu's a girl. She showed me the differences between the two." Ash and Delia awed the discovery.

"That's pretty cool," Ash complimented. Charmaine's Pikachu squeaked for the praise.

"Well, since we're all heading to the same place, let's get there so that the Pichu can warm up." Ash, Delia and the Pokémon agreed and headed out to the professor's house, packed with Pallet Town's neighbors. Ash ran into a neighbor he knew too well: Gary.

"Hey, Ash!" he welcomed. "Glad you and Pikachu could make it." Ash snickered to the trainer he beat at the Silver Conference.

"Gary, how's it been?" he asked.

"Alright, to say the least. After all, I wanted to talk to you about Pokémon Training." Ash listened, a topic he wanted to get involved in.

"Is something up?" Gary took a deep breath before facing him.

"Ash, my defeat against you was my last Pokémon Battle as a trainer." Ash hiccuped to the news.

"You're calling it quits?"

"Not like that. I consider it a career. I'm retiring and moving on. I thought I'd tell you after I had some thought after you beat me." To Ash, he's losing a rival. He began to feel sad about Gary's option to stop Pokémon training. He heard about Gary wanting to quit.

"So it's official?"

"Yep. It's confirmed. Besides, you and Pikachu still have the drive. It's been your dream to be a Pokémon Master. I don't see you stopping anytime soon. Just thought I'd tell you first since you're always passionate about this." Ash nodded to that piece of truth.

"No question about it. So what plans do you have now that you're done with Pokémon Training?" Gary looked to his grandfather talking to Charmaine and her showing the professor her Pikachu.

"I'm gonna follow in Grandpa's footsteps and become a Pokémon Professor myself. I like Pokémon as much as you do but I wanna study them rather than battle." Ash nodded to Gary's choice of career.

"Hey, go for it. If there's anything you need..." Both clapped each hand as a shake.

"Sure. By the way, what happened to your traveling crew?"

"Brock's back in Pewter City to see his family and Misty… she's done traveling with me after her sisters wanted her back at the Cerulean Gym to watch over the Water Pokémon." Overhearing this was Charmaine.

"Is that what happened?" she wondered, one of her Pichu on her shoulder.

"Yeah, after her bike got fixed, she and Togepi headed back home." Charmaine seemed sad to learn of Misty and Brock's departures. "At least one of them should have stayed." Gary turned to find Ash's and Charmaine's Pikachu sharing some Pokémon food.

"I think your Pikachu want to stay with each other," Gary pointed out. Both Pikachu owners turned to see Charmaine's kiss Ash's on the electric sac. Ash's Pikachu blushed to the kiss and the owners and Pichu laughed. The adults had some strong drinks. The bridge of Delia's nose turned redder with each cup. Seeing her face and her staggering stance, Ash knew her mother's intoxication.

"I hope that's not me when I get older," he gulped. The three figured her time at the professor's house needed to end.

"Ash, you and your mom might need to go back home, if for her sake." Ash agreed as he and Charmaine came to help Delia. She thrashed a little at her son trying to hold her steady.

"Ash, what are you doing?" she slurred. It felt unnatural for Ash to pick fights with his mother.

"You've had a little too much, Mom!" he warned. "Let's get going!"

"But my food! And dishes! I need-"

"I'll pick them up after getting you to safety!" Losing to her son, Delia nearly fell on him but Charmaine caught her before crushing Ash. "Sorry about this! Charmaine and I will get her back home."

"We'll be back for the dishes and the Pokémon," Charmaine promised. Being helped out by Ash and Charmaine, Delia turned to the orchard owner, her vision of Charmaine doubled.

"Which Charmaine stopped by again?" she slurred. "Whatever… you and your Pichu can stay over tonight. At least you'll all stay warm." Despite the intoxication, Delia's words found sense.

"Sure thing!" Helped by the two youths, Delia reached home with her Pokémon in tow. Stepping inside, Charmaine removed Delia's shoes before Ash guided her upstairs. Once settled in her bed, Ash asked Mimey to make sure she stayed put. Ash and Charmaine returned to retrieve the dishes and Pokémon. Once everything returned, Ash and Charmaine settled in for the night. Ash checked with Mimey about his mother who fell fast asleep. The two returned to the Charmaine and the rest. "Your mom out?" Ash nodded.

"First time I've seen her like that." Mimey would agree, rather frightened to Delia's drunken behavior. "Thanks for watching over Mom, Mimey. It does feel better knowing that someone's here if anything did happen." Mimey accepted the compliment. The two worked on the dishes while the Pichu nibbled on whatever was left of Delia's foods. Traveling with Misty and Brock helped Ash in properly cleaning the dishes. Charmaine offered to help, much to Ash's and Mimey's gratitude. With the dishes cleaned and stored, Ash and Charmaine settled down in the living room. The Pikachu gathered the Pichu which Ash's favorite Pokémon started telling stories. The Pichu began to enjoy, sticking around while Charmaine's Pikachu stood with Ash's.

"When did your Pikachu become a storyteller?"

"I believe since Pikachu doesn't like going in his Pokéball, he's found ways to entertain." Mimey heard Ash's Pikachu's story, offering to help correct spots it would miss.

("There were four ghosts that visit, not three,") he explained.

("But the first ghost warns Ebeneezer about the Ghosts of Christmas Past, Present and Future,") he squeaked in adding information. Charmaine's Pikachu giggled to the debate.

("I had no idea you knew the Christmas Carol!") she awed.

("I've been told by Misty while we were at the North Pole returning a Jynx.") Ash and Charmaine shared laughs to seeing Ash's Pikachu recite the story.

"You know, your Pikachu is certainly wise for a young Pokémon," Charmaine praised. "It's no wonder you two reached the Top Eight in the Silver Conference." Ash glared to his Pikachu, believing Charmaine's words.

"I wouldn't trade Pikachu for the world of Pokémon," he vowed. "Even though our beginning had some rough spots, I'm actually proud he's been there for me throughout Kanto, Johto and the Orange Islands."

"With the way you two work together, I believe it. Perhaps that's why you trusted your Pikachu's honesty when I trapped it after you entered the orchard." That's when she stared at Ash, not the Pokémon. "To be honest, I wanted to see you again, not Brock. It was you who and Pikachu that helped teach the Pichu what to do in working together with me." Ash wondered about the words Charmaine spoke.

"It wasn't a big deal."

"Maybe not. Still, the Flying Pokémon haven't been able to come close to my apples… and seeing how close our Pikachu are, the apple practically fell from the lowest branch of the tree." Ash blinked to her meaning.

"What are you talking about?" Rather than reply with words, Charmaine kissed Ash on the lips while holding his head. She lulled him to the mattress of the sofa, their lips connected. Both humans lying on the couch, the Pichu and Pikachu came together and joined Ash and Charmaine.

"You wanted to join us?" The Pokémon squeaked in joy. Charmaine laughed. "Okay, welcome aboard!" All snuggled together on the sofa and fell asleep before long. The next morning, Delia awoke but had a throbbing headache. She groaned to the pain.

"Is this… a hangover?" she groaned. She tried to stand up, hoping to work the hangover through. "Probably lay off the strong eggnog. My head's a mess." After getting to the steps, she clasped the handrail to keep balance and eventually reached the bottom stair. Delia looked back to the staircase, uneasy nerves bothering her. "Never felt so scared walking down stairs that I've done hundreds of times." Suddenly, she looked to the couch as Mimey joined her with some tea.

("Here, Master!") he greeted. ("Something for that headache you have.")

"Thanks, Mimey." She shot a look to the couch, finding Ash, Charmaine and the Pokémon snuggled tightly together. "They look so cute together." Looking up, Delia found mistletoe hanging from the ceiling, directly over the group on the couch. "I guess Charmaine saw the mistletoe. No wonder she and Ash look adorable sleeping like they are."

("Them or those Pichu and Pikachu?") As if Delia understood her Pokémon, she laughed to Mimey's question. To the Pichu, Ash and Charmaine were the core of their happiness. They could be children to the humans. How about them apples?

* * *

END of ELECTRIC, END of Volume 6  
(Thanks for another year of writing and a lot of faves to follows. It took me a little over ten years to write 100 stories but with your support, my writing has never been so inspired. With this, I end my writing in 2016. Starting next month, I'll be doing Teen Titans and a prologue to a multi-anime crossover with chapters featuring different animes. Also, stay tuned for a new poll next week for what cartoons/anime I'll be having Ash and Pikachu join. That's all I got to say. So for all the writers, including myself, I wish everyone a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.)


End file.
